Ties of strings
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: "I have a daughter?" "No. I have a daughter! You were merely a sperm donor!" What is worst? Being a single mother or a father who never knew about his child. AU Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

/

"Seven centimeters! Still not enough."

I blink rapidly and try to ignore the tears that are dripping slowly from my emerald eyes. It hurts. Even though I made a firm decision seven months back but I didn't realise it would hurt that much. The hospital is as unfriendly a place as can be, with its stark rooms, antiseptic smell and functional furniture- just what is essential and nothing fancy. It feels like a nightmare. Except it is real. The IV drip, the rubber tube that goes in right nostril.

'It is for the oxygen, so that oxygen level does not fall down.'

The middle aged nurse had said as she adjusted the tube in my nose. I take deep breathes as instructed in the classes I attended with my best friend Ino to ease the pain. It has already been eighteen hours since I was admitted here. On the cue the wooden door opens with a jerk and I turn my head slightly to look at the intruder. It is Ino of course. She has never left my side since the moment I went into labour. A life saver. I am really thankful to her. She has been there for me throughout the whole journey, consoled me, helped me in the dire hour of need.

"Drink it Forehead. You need energy for this."

She coos my nickname as she slowly helps me sit up and passes me the glass. I gulp down the liquid in one go because I really am hungry as I have barely eaten anything since yesterday evening. Nurse motions me to settle down afterwards as Ino takes the seat beside me without a word.

'I am going to put catheter. This is for gel.'

Nurse says as I feel something inserted in my vagina and that is when I start crying. Soundlessly. Ino rubs my palm soothingly but I am so exhausted that I don't care anymore. Nurse assures me that everything will be okay as she leaves catheter there. I lie on the hard steel bed, in blue hospital gown, my legs spread out, an IV drip in my arm and tube in nose. I want this to be over now.

It is after five hours that it starts. The tearing pain. I feel like I am going to die. Waves after waves of pain. I try to muffle my scream as I tear at the sheets but no use. I can barely make out Ino's form as she rubs my shoulder and wipes my sweaty face with towel.

"You have to push hard Sakura!"

My doctor Tsunade encourages me as I sob loudly. Pain is unbearable. Both physical and mental. I try not to think of _him_ but it's kinda hard when I am giving birth to his child. I push strenuously with all my might one last time then it's all over.

I slump back on the futon in relief, exhausted. Out of the corner of my eye I can see doctor holding the baby. Before she says anything I know instinctly it's a girl.

My daughter. She is beautiful. Covered in blood. Wrinkled up. Tiny. Pink. And then she cries. I stare at her in daze. Ino is half weeping, half smiling beside me as she places a tiny kiss over my head and then rushes out to inform our friends the good news. They have skipped the classes today just to be by my side. Even though they weren't allowed in the delivery room.

I stare in daze at my baby girl as she is placed on my chest. I cannot believe it. I am a mother now.

This is my own baby. My flesh and blood. And his too. Of course she is. Her beautiful dark hairs are just like her father and I wonder if her eyes are the same shade of onyx as his. I start crying hysterically as I rub my cheek with hers lovingly. I cradle her close to my chest and I feel like the luckiest person in the world. They take her away for cleaning after a minute and I don't like being away from her. Tsunade assures me that she will bring her back after cleaning and few checkups. I nod half-heartedly as I am too tired to say anything. After a while I fall asleep.

The next time when I wake up I am surprised to find Hinata and Tenten by my bedside. They notice me stirring as I stare with my half lidded eyes.

"Oh Sak! You are finally up!"

Tenten exclaims with happiness as I try to return her smile.

"Sakura are you feeling ok?"

Hinata asks me in her usual gentle manner as I nod at her and slowly sit on the mattress.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nine hours. You were out like a log."

Tenten informs me as she pours a glass of water for me and hands it to me.

"Where is she?"

I finally ask after I have nursed my dry throat as they smile at me.

"In the nursery. Fast asleep. She is just gorgeous."

Tenten gushes and I chuckle at her dreamy expression. This is so unlike her. But then again I can't disagree with her. My daughter has the famous Uchiha genes in her. Even though they want nothing to do with her but she is the part of Uchiha family. I try to remove these negative thoughts from my mind as I address the nurse who was attending me.

"Can you please bring my daughter to me?"

She agrees with a small smile as she walks out of the room. After a couple of minutes she enters again but with a pink bundle in her arms. My daughter is all clean and wrapped up in pink towel as she is placed in my arms. I smile at her peaceful expression and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She begins to stir restlessly in my arms and the nurse asks me to feed her my milk. I unbutton my gown as I slowly latch her on my left breast. She suckles on it and I am surprised at how natural it feels.

It is an hour late that all my friends enter the room with presents and balloons. Naruto engulfs me tightly and kisses my cheek before fuzzing over my daughter and announcing to be her godfather. Typical him. He has bought a beautiful purple crib for her, tied with balloons on each side. He considers me his sister so I am not surprised at his pricey present and only shake my head at his goofy grin. My girls Hinata, Tenten and Ino have all bought beautiful baby dresses for my daughter. Shikamaru being reasonable brought the packets of diapers as he tells me that it would really be a drag if I have to clean her dirty clothes every hour. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji have brought the baby products for her. I am genuinely happy that I have got such an amazing friends. They are truly my family. I was orphaned at age eight when my parents died in car accident and I was sent into boarding school by my distant relatives. My father was loaded businessman so I never faced any monetary problems as I completed my education in boarding schools. I have been friends with these guys since middle school and our gang was inseparable. It was only when we all graduated and went to different colleges that we stopped hanging out daily. Even then me and Ino were together as we rented a room in the Haul apartments. It is the last year of college for everyone excluding me as my medical course is of five years. I was allowed to attend my classes with special permission from principal and it was only a week ago that I took leave. I was a diligent student and my teachers were very supportive as they send me the notes of the classes I missed.

Unlike other pregnant girls my age, I didn't drop out from the college as I wanted a degree to get job. And now that I have my daughter to take care of, it was even more necessary. Even though I was only twenty one I felt like I have aged a lot over past few months. I have this huge burden of responsibilities on me.

Later that night as I lay on the hospital bed and feed my daughter I allow myself to think about him one last time. I wondered what he was doing? Was he happy in the new city. Did he already find someone? Even though we were together eight months back but we parted on a bitter note. He ripped my heart open and damaged it beyond repair. Same way I did to him. Not that I wanted to. It is a story for another day. Just when I thought that we were finally separated this child came as the last thread of bond between us. He didn't know that he left a part of him with me when he left. I don't intend to tell him. Ever. I made our friends swear on my life that they won't tell him. Even though he only bothered to keep in contact with Naruto, his best friend. But I don't want to take chances.

He is in another country. He might never even return back. And even if he does, I am pretty sure he won't be interested in knowing about my whereabouts. I stare down at my daughter as she slowly flutters her eyes and my heart thumps in anticipation. Emerald or onyx or perhaps another shade. And then she opens her eyes and stare at me for the first time with her big orbs. Big black orbs. Should have known. Damn dominant Uchiha genes. All I see is Sasuke as I stare at her and there is nothing that resembles me. Ino have vaguely told me that her forehead was just as wide as mine. Of all things why that? Why not my eyes or my hair or my button nose.

I sigh as I nestle my nose over my daughter. My baby girl. She needs a name. I can't call her baby girl forever. I am unconsciously reminded of a day a year back then.

" _Sasuke.."_

" _Hm.."_

 _I snuggle close to his bare chest as he draws circle over my arms and allows me to continue._

" _Hypothetically speaking, If you ever have children, what will you name them?"_

 _He pauses his hand as he raises his finely carved eyebrow at me in disbelief._

" _What?"_

 _I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his terrified expression. I don't understand why are men so scared of marriage and babies._

" _I am asking about far far away in future."_

" _Hn. Babies are nuisance."_

 _I smack his arm and shoot him a glare as he sighs. He knows how much I love children as he turns over his torso and faces me._

" _Sarada."_

" _Huh..?"_

" _For girl. Sarada. My mother told me that if she had given birth to a girl she would have named her Sarada."_

 _My face softens at this and I smile softly at him before kissing him gently on the lips. As I move to break from him, he grabs my waist and pushes me on the mattress before hovering above me._

" _Now how about we practice the art of making babies."_

 _His husky voice sends me over the edge and I forget everything as I give myself to him._

I wipe my tears as my daughter coos and throws her tiny hands around with excitement. She is happy now after being fed.

"Sarada.."

I whisper as I hug her close to my bosom and my princess gives me a cute smile as though approving her name.

/

 _ **Should I continue or not? Please leave your thoughts.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the love you guys. You truly are the best.**_

 _ **Guest- You will know the reason why she didn't tell him. As I told in last chapter, there is a story behind it.**_

 _ **Mimi- I don't know if five years is a big gap or not but it is necessary for my story to play out. They are wrong but you will know soon enough why she is doing this.**_

/

 **Five Years later**

 **Sakura's POV**

I adjust the hem of my purple shirt and smoothen its wrinkles before pulling over my strapless sandals. I take a quick glance in the mirror and smile. My reflection shows a confident woman who is sure about her life. I am dressed in stripped lavender shirt and white skinny jeans and my pink hairs are done in a high ponytail with few messy strands falling over my shoulder. I look sophisticated. I immediately check my wrist watch and pick up my handbag before rushing out of my room.

"Mama! You are late."

I smile sheepishly at my five year old daughter who is sitting by the dining table and eating her sandwich. I served her breakfast before going to get ready. She is dressed up in her school uniform. A pair of burgundy shirt and skirt. Her silky raven hairs are done in two tiny ponytails and I inwardly gush at how adorable she is.

"Sorry sweetie. I couldn't find my sandals."

I tell her as she looks at me with innocence and smiles. She then picks up her glass of milk and drinks from it. I pour myself a glass of orange juice from the jug and quickly grab the remaining cheese sandwich. It is 7:20. Her school starts at 8:00 and there is still a plenty of time. Unfortunately I have to report to my clinic at 7:30 and I am sure that I am going to be late today.

After we are done eating I pick up her bag and keys and lock the flat behind us. I still live in the apartments Ino and I rented all those years back. Ino moved out two years ago when her boyfriend Sai asked her to move in with him. At first she was adamant to stay with us but I told her that it will be fine and I have Sarada to keep me company. The rent was a bit high for single person but I assured her that I could afford it. It took us seven minute ride before her kindergarten came into view. I have enrolled her this April just after she turned five. She went to play school for two years before that so she didn't whine or cry unlike other kids her age. She was a bit reserved as compared to other children and didn't interact with strangers much. I am pretty sure she didn't inherit this trait from me. Sure I was shy as a kid but I never missed an opportunity to make friends. I was extremely lucky that my daughter was so smart and mature. She never cried for petty things or threw tantrums. But a part of me wished she would.

I kissed her on cheek and hugged her tightly not letting her go before she started squirming under my grip.

"Too tight Mama.."

Oops. I broke free from her as she gave me a toothy grin and I opened the car door to let her go. I stayed glued on the spot until she entered the premise of her building and out of my sight. It took me ten minutes to reach the clinic. I was fortunate enough to land a job nearby her school. I was a physiotherapist and worked in the three point physiotherapy clinic. It was one of the best clinics in Tokyo and I prided myself on working there.

"Good morning Matsuri."

I greeted my receptionist as she smiled and wished me back before I entered in my office. It was a traditional medium sized room, neither too fancy nor shabby but a suitable place for me. There was a knock on my door before it flung open to reveal my co-worker Karui. A dark complexioned twenty eight year old. A bit temperamental but soft hearted. She has been working here for four years and we got along quite well.

"Sak. You are late."

She pointed out firmly as I shrugged before checking my schedule for today. My first appointment was at eight so I didn't have much to worry about. She kept a red folder on my desk as she spoke.

"This is the file of Mr. Yukimura. You have to free a slot for him. He is our important patient."

"Why? Where are you going?"

I asked her as I flipped through the pages of his file. Fifty two age. Arthritis. Karui blushed slightly as she adjusted her throat.

"Well today is our first anniversary and Chouji have made reservations at seven."

Shit. I forgot it was her wedding anniversary. This was also one of the reason why we got along very well. She was wife of one of my oldest friend. Chouji have sprained his leg and came to get my help but I was busy with other patient and Karui attended to him. They went out for a year before getting married last year.

"Wow. Happy anniversary. I am so sorry. It slipped out of my mind."

"It's ok Sak. I know you have a lot going on. "

She convinced me with a smile as I nodded before beaming at her.

"As an apology, I will cover up your appointments after five. And don't you say otherwise."

I lifted a finger to shush her before she can protest and she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. You win."

"Girls sorry to disturb this heart touching moment but we have got patients to attend to."

We both snapped our heads to find Karin standing by the door with folded hands as she glared at us. Karui immediately rushed towards her cabin and I picked up the file as I threw an apologetic smile at Karin. She may seem like a bitch with her tone and sarcastic remarks but she was a sweetheart. She was Naruto's cousin and it was he who introduced us at his birthday party three years back and I got an interview here. She was suspicious by nature and it took a lot of time before I was able to gain her trust and befriended her.

It was only us three who ran this place. Its founder Shizune was now working in Senju hospitals and left it in our hands a year back.

"Karin, what are you doing?"

It was my time to ask as I noticed her now sitting in the lobby with Forbes magazine. She raised her eyebrow as she turned the magazine towards me.

"How can somebody be so dreamy Sak?"

She has stars in her eyes now as I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't bother looking at the page as I already knew about whom she was taking about.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nah. My client cancelled on me due to some shitty function to attend to. I am free till eleven."

Lucky bitch. I didn't voice out my thought as she was engrossed in the magazine once again. Worshipping the man in black. Sasuke always had fangirls in school and in college but now when he was one of the top businessman of world his fan following have sky-rocketed. He was doing more than fine it seems as he was always in the news for some reason or other. He has made a generous fund for the UNICEF this year and those people won't stop gushing about him now. How ironic when he himself has a daughter he might never know about. I know that it was wrong of me to not tell him about his daughter. Even though he wasn't a good guy but he has every right to know. But in my defence, I tried to tell him.

" _You have to tell him Sakura…"_

 _I sat numbly on my sofa after my tears have dried out. It has been few hours since I learned about my pregnancy and I was still too shell shocked. I mentally agreed with Ino and decided to swallow my pride and talk to him. I know he was in touch with Naruto but this was something between us and I don't want a third persons interference in it. It was next morning when I ringed the number I have taken from Naruto. After few rings it was picked up and my heart skipped a bit._

" _Hello Sasuke.."_

 _It was silent for a while before I heard a voice. But it was definitely not his._

" _Who is this?"_

 _It was a female voice and my pulse increased rapidly. As far as I knew Sasuke never gave his phone to anybody. Not even me when we were together. I gathered myself and spoke._

" _Is this Sasuke Uchiha's number?"_

" _Yes it is. And who might you be?"_

 _She asked in an American accent and I took a deep breath as I spoke once again._

" _I am Haruno Sakura. It's very urgent. Please let me talk to him once."_

 _There were few muffled noise as I heard her calling out his name. My heard skipped a beat when I heard his voice in the background._

" _Tell her to fuck off."_

 _I felt as I have been stabbed in my heart at his words as my legs wobbled visibly. I knew that he won't exactly be delighted to hear from me but didn't he understand that if I called him after everything that went on, it must be really important._

" _You heard him sweetie. Now please don't waste our time anymore."_

 _I was pretty sure I heard her call him 'baby' before she hung up. I slipped on the ground and tried not to cry. Here I was alone scared and pregnant and there he was possibly fucking other woman. And it has only been a month since we broke up._

 _I ignored all this and tried calling him again after few days but everytime I tried, it was redirected to some secretary or assistant and they won't let me talk to him._

" _Please sir. This is really important. I just need thirty seconds."_

" _Miss. He has specifically told us to not let a Sakura Haruno through. "_

" _I am fucking pregnant with his child!"_

 _There. I said it. Tears were rolling down my cheek by now as I heard a low chuckle after few seconds._

" _Geez. I knew you were crazy but to this extent. When will you sluts learn your place? Only after his money."_

 _I didn't bother to listen anymore and cut the call as I couldn't believe it. Has Sasuke told them that I was desperate? Has he called me crazy? Does he think I was after his money?_

 _And at that very moment I made my decision. I will never bother him again. Never. If he wants to do nothing with me then fine. I won't disturb him anymore. I gave him his chance. I sure as hell won't give him again._

I mentally smacked myself and shook my head to get rid of the old memories. Sasuke was a closed chapter in my life now. He wanted fame. He wanted money. He wanted status. He got it. I was probably just a time pass for him. But I have something which his money can never compete with. My daughter was worth more than anything he ever owned. And he will never have her. He had a chance and he blew it away. He won't be spared a second chance.

/

 **Sasuke's POV**

I tapped my finger rhythmically over the polished glass table as I listened to Mr So. and so as he presented a conference about some kind of device which will produce even cleaner water in household. If my board of members gave their approval then Uchiha tech. would produce it to the mass. I only half listened as I have the notion of what it was about. It was just another money making sham to fool unsuspecting people. What a waste of time. I motioned him to stop with my hand as he looked nervous and stopped his blabbering. I have rejected his proposal twice but my PA convinced me to atleast listen to his presentation once before making a final decision. Five minutes. Just five minute and I was done with his shit.

Without a word, I got up as nine pair of eyes stared at my retreating form. No one had the guts to stop me or say something as I walked out of the conference room. A moment later I heard footsteps and I didn't have to turn to know that it was my PA.

"That was rude, even for you Sasuke."

"It's Mr. Uchiha for you Kabuto."

I firmly told him as I entered into the elevator and pressed the eighteenth floor. Kabuto have been my father's PA before his death six years back. He was experienced so I decided not to bother with appointing a new one. I was glad I did that as I have no clue what was going on in the company when I have to takeover in the middle of college. I have to come to California all the way from Tokyo where the headquarters of Uchiha corporation were present. My parents were divorced when I was just eight and I lived with my mother all my life who was a famous interior designer in Japan. My elder brother lived with my father but when he refused to run our father's business and got into law school, then everything fell on me. I was to be the heir but after my father's sudden death I have to leave the country in abrupt hurry. From then on it is all a blur as I went to dozen of meetings, talked to a lot of people, got enrolled in business school here and dealt with the mess my father left. I was so busy these past few years that I haven't gone to my native country once. My mother visited me and my brother in holidays but I didn't have the timely leisure to go back to Japan.

I left quite a few things back there including my heart which will always belong to one annoying woman. She probably hates me now, but I didn't have another choice. I had no time to play romance when everything was a big mess. The company was on verge of bankruptcy then. Probably the reason why my father got heart attack. Thankfully my brother was a lawyer and he was good at his job. All that was in past now as our company is in top ten firms of the world. I feel a smug satisfaction on knowing that it was all my doing and effort.

I take a chance to glance at my phone and notice hundreds of messages. I ignore all and only reply to my brother who has invited me for dinner at his place.

 _Dinner at eight. Izumi insists. Saoki will be happy._

 _Ok._

I reply him shortly as I open another message. This one is from Naruto.

 _Bastard you are coming now no matter what. I will only get married once in my lifetime you know. It has been years. It will make Mikoto aunty happy too. Itachi always comes by unlike you, arrogant ass. And pick up the phone this time. You know how much I hate typing._

I snort. Typical Naruto. He told me a month back how he proposed to Hinata and she said yes. Despite myself, I feel sorry for her. She will be struck eating ramen for the rest of her life. I was happy for him though. Unlike me, Naruto was a bright, happy and loving person. I fucked up the only chance I had at love. I was bound to remain celibate for the rest of my life. I wonder if she found someone. Of course she would. She was always a head turner. She stole a lot of hearts in school, including mine. One of the main reason I never wanted to return was her. I was afraid of seeing her again. Meeting her again. I know it is very unlike me. The great Sasuke Uchiha scared? What has the world come to? Naruto will mock me if I ever tell him. Luckily no one knows how much influence she have on me. How much I love her. How weak I can be just for her. I don't know how I will react if I saw her with someone else. I have never bothered to ask Naruto about her. A couple of times when he tried to bring up her name, I snapped at him and he didn't risk it again.

My possessive selfish mind has always seen her as mine. She was mine even though we were in different continent. I scrolled up to the old messages and noticed that Naruto's wedding was just a week from now. I mentally checked my schedule and decided to make a few phone calls. This was ridiculous. I was Sasuke Uchiha and I won't let a girl rule my life anymore. It was all in the past. She can do whatever she wants. I have made my decision. I am going back to Japan.

/

 _ **Little does Sasuke know the effect his decision will have on everyone. I know not much of baby Sarada but you will see more of her in next chapter. I will be mixing first person POV and general POV later on. I hope few things were clarified here but it isn't the full story.**_

 _ **Please read and review..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Than _ks for all the amazing reviews, favs and follows. You guys are amazing._**

 **/**

 **Sakura's Pov**

"Get this party rollin' bitches!"

I smacked my forehead with the back of my palm as a drunken Ino took off her jacket and yelled at the top of her voice. Rest of the girls whistled as the rum shots were made all around. It was Hinata's bachelorette party, who was getting married in two days to my best friend Naruto. I wriggled my way out of the thick crowd of ladies as they danced to the beat of _Hey Mama_ song.

'Wasn't it a bit too early to be playing that song?'

My eyes landed on Hinata who have excused herself from everyone and was sitting on the stool near the kitchen. I walked towards her and she gave me a small smile.

"Wow! I didn't know things will turn out this wild."

I commented at the sight of half-naked ladies twerking and boozing as Hinata chuckled and agreed silently. Being her maid of honour, it was my duty to throw her the special bachelorette party. But things didn't turn out the way I wanted to. Ino, our self-proclaimed party animal had turned the heat more than a notch up by bringing strippers and raw alcohol to the apartment.

Things escalated far too quickly from there and the scene in front was the outcome of all of it. The only ones sober were Hinata, who didn't like drinking. Me, I have to pick Sarada from Kushina's place afterwards and I can't afford to be drunk in front of my daughter and Tenten, who was pregnant with Neji's child.

"Hinata, lighten up a little! Enjoy your last days being single!"

Tenten exclaimed to the lavender eyed girl as she waddled towards us slowly. At seven months, she can hardly walk properly as I helped her in sitting on the couch.

"I am enjoying it."

Hinata told her as she sipped on her martini while Tenten simply rolled her eyes at her. She was the first one to get married among us girls last year.

"Trust me honey, once t _his_ happens you are not going to get much freedom."

She pointed to her protruding belly with a scowl as Hinata laughed nervously at her.

"I have to back her up on this one."

I said nodding at Tenten as she groaned and tried to get in a comfortable position. I still remembered all the sleepless nights I spend in my third trimester. I remembered crying at odd times in night partly due to the discomfort and partly due to Sasuke. Ino became my life saver then, watching Netflix with me, rubbing my swollen toes, making pancakes at quarter past three. You name it. The girl did everything for me.

It was eleven by the time party ended and after dropping a passed out Ino at her place, I drove to Kushina's to pick up Sarada who was already asleep. It was already twelve by the time I reached back to my apartment and after tucking Sarada in her comforter I dropped dead on my bed.

 **Next morning**

"Here's your mango smoothie honey."

Sarada grinned widely as I gave her favourite drink and sat beside her to sip on my yoghurt. It was Friday, the only day I got off from work and Sarada also didn't have school today so we were strolling aimlessly through the streets before deciding to hit Pops smoothies and have a drink.

It was one of the most famous smoothie shops in the area and it was always a big hit in students. I remember how we used to frequent this place back in high school. I had a lot of memories associated with this place. After all, it was here that I met Sasuke for the first time.

' _Here's to the start of our high school life!"_

 _Ino bumped her smoothie with mine and Naruto as we sat in the booth and sipped on our drink. Starting tomorrow, we were no more middle scholars and we all were pretty excited._

" _I can't believe it. The prom dance, cheerleading, dating, late night parties! You have no idea how long I waited for all this."_

 _Ino exclaimed with joy as Naruto agreed and gave her a high five. I only shook my head at them. I was also looking forward to high school but definitely not for the same reasons as Ino._

" _He is late."_

 _Naruto muttered as he glanced to his wrist watch and then back to the front door. I remembered now, the reason why were actually here was that Naruto's childhood friend was transferring to our school and he would be meeting him here. He didn't tell us much about that guy, only that his name was Sasuke….well something._

" _Is he hot?"_

 _Ino asked hopefully as Naruto blinked at her before shaking his head._

" _Nope. Not even half as good looking as me."_

" _Seriously? And here I was hoping to score a date with a new regulation hottie."_

 _She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as I laughed at her expense. It was really strange how opposite we both were in personalities. But then again, opposites attract._

" _He is here. TEME! COME HERE!"_

 _We gaped at Naruto's choice of words before I turned to look in the direction he was waving. My jaw dropped on the floor and I swear I heard Ino splitting her drink from the mouth. Because walking towards us was the most gorgeous human specimen we have ever laid eyes on. He was pale in complexion and had ruffled dark hairs which were spiky at ends. He had a good athletic built as I could see the lean muscles of his forearm from his rolled sleeve. But that wasn't it. His features were aristocratic with perfectly carved nose, thin lips and onyx eyes which were intense. He was...intimidating in a good way. I barely noticed Naruto getting up from the chair and giving a quick hug to Mr Adonis, who scowled slightly before he broke from him._

" _And this is Sakura.."_

 _I snapped out of my daze and noticed that three pair of eyes was staring questionably at me. Naruto have already introduced Ino to him, who was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Damn! I must look like a fool now._

" _Umm..Hi."_

 _I managed to get out a single word of greeting as he raised his eyebrow at me and I blushed and looked away. He sat opposite to me with Naruto as our loud-mouthed friend broke the awkward ice._

" _Sasuke, you got to try the smoothies here man. They are the best in city."_

" _I don't like these dobe."_

 _As if his appearance wasn't sexy enough, his voice was dripping with pheromones as he spoke in a deep velvety voice. Don't get me wrong, I usually don't drool over guys like that but this one, he was an exception._

" _Yes Teme only likes tomato."_

" _You can try the tomato smoothie then."_

 _I blurted out suddenly and flushed when his dark eyes rested on me. I visibly gulped as he kept staring at me. As though, analysing my every move. I felt like the suspect in crime, him being the interrogator._

" _Oh yeah, you are right Sak."_

 _Without a word he got up and walked towards the stand as Ino let out a big squeal._

" _Oh my god! He is a sex god Forehead."_

" _A what?"_

 _Naruto appeared confused as Ino shot him a glare._

" _You liar. You said he was ugly. He is freaking Hot!"_

 _I silently agreed with her as I watched him stand by the counter. He was tapping on the wooden surface as he roamed his eyes around. My breath hitched in my throat as his eyes rested on me. Was it just me or was it getting hotter around here? I bit my lip with nervousness as he kept his gaze locked on me before shooting me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen in my life. He was aware of his effect on me as he kept smirking and I gathered myself to look away._

 _Needless to say, high school was going to be pretty interesting._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Sarada tugging at my top and I gave her a questioning look.

"Mama let's go to the park now. I want to swing."

Her eyes gleamed with excitement as I chuckled and held her hand in mine before walking out of the shop. We walked through the pavement as the park was just two minute distance from here. Sarada bounced happily on her feet as we neared the swings.

"Mama this one!"

I lifted her up and carefully made her sit on the seat before pushing her swing. She giggled as her hairs flew in the air and I laughed along with her. Sarada loved swings just like me.

"Mama go high."

She yelled as I pushed it with more force and she swung higher. After a couple of minutes I stopped and gently asked her to get up as more people were waiting for their chance.

"But I want more."

She pouted childishly as I bend down to her level and pinched her chubby cheeks.

"Don't make that face princess. Now how about we go and eat your favourite ice cream.."

I cooed as I placed sloppy kiss all over her face and she laughed. She also had a sweet tooth just like me.

"Haha…that tickles."

She laughed as I stopped and got up.

"Daddy I want cotton candies."

We turned our heads as a girl just about Sarada's age whined before she was lifted up by the man, probably her Dad who patted her head.

"Anything for my baby girl."

She clutched his shirt with tiny fingers as they both walked away from there. I looked down at Sarada who was watching their retreating back with sad look in her eyes as my heart churned painfully at her expression. Even though she was only five but she had asked me a couple of times about her Daddy. I remembered the first time was when she was only three and had started going to playschool. She told me how everyone's father came to pick them up and asked me where was my Papa.

It was one of the tensest moment of my life as I told her that unlike others her Papa and Mama weren't married. I explained her our situation in the best possible way that her three year old brain could decipher. She didn't question me again and was back to her happy self. She mentioned him on few occasions here and there but nothing too serious. Looking at her now, I wonder if that's how she felt every time she saw her friends or classmate with their father.

"Sarada."

I called her name gently as she looked up at me before smiling widely.

"Let's go eat ice cream Mama."

I was surprised as she practically dragged me from there and then I remembered. She had caught me crying late at night sometimes and somehow she had figured out that her Daddy hurt Mumma. She was too smart. I had the sudden urge to pick her up and cuddle her closer to my chest lovingly. My baby girl didn't want to see me upset. I held her hand tightly as we walked out of the park and for a split second I wondered what my life would have been if Sasuke never left Japan.

/

 **Sasuke's Pov**

I inhaled the fresh air of Tokyo as I got out of the airport. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be back again. The city had changed a lot in the past few years. The infrastructure was much better and developed than before and I smiled to myself. I glanced around in the parking lot and wondered where in the hell my chauffeur was.

"Hey Sasucakes! Over here."

Oh no. I groaned visibly as I caught sight of my cousin Shisui motioning towards his sleek black sports car. He grinned widely as I trotted towards him, ignoring the sharp glare I sent his way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aww come on Sasucupcake. You really thought I won't come to pick up my favourite cousin?"

"Stop calling me that idiot."

I hissed as he placed my luggage back and got into the driver's seat. I followed him and sat on the passenger's seat without a word as he started the engine. It was silent for few minutes before he opened his mouth again.

"I knew you were gay. As soon as you learned Naruto was getting married, you took the first available flight to sabotage his wedding. "

"Fuck off."

"Language boy.."

He warned teasingly as I looked out of the window. It was useless arguing with Shisui as he missed no chance of making fun of me. I was only glad that Itachi was not here. I shuddered at the memories of those two together. They used to be a royal pain in my ass back then.

"Will you be staying with aunt or at hotel?"

He asked as he took a swift turn towards left on the highway and I played with my phone.

"Hotel."

I told him shortly as he hummed. My mother lived in Kyoto so I was definitely not going all the way back home and then travelling back to Tokyo tomorrow for Naruto's wedding.

"I will book you a room in my hotel."

Shisui informed me as I heard him making phone call. Shisui ran a successful line of hotels all over the country and he was always travelling places for business, so I definitely can't stay with him.

I thought of texting Naruto then and asking him to come meet me but then again, my surprise would be spoiled. Oh yes. Did I not mention that Naruto was unaware of my arrival? I can't wait to see the priceless expression on his face.

As we parked in the front of Ritz Carlton, I decided to freshen up quickly and then drive to Naruto's workplace. He was a successful VJ in the radio station and I already know the address of where he was working.

It was an hour later when I found myself standing in the front of the Konoha radio station. It was one of the best radio stations of Japan and I could definitely tell that with the size of the building. I pulled my sunglasses as I got into the building, all the while smirking. I was dressed in simple white undershirt and blue jacket along with rugged jeans and sneakers. Business suit was a big give away so I decided to dress casual for our meeting.

"How can I help you sir?"

I smirked as the receptionist flushed red when she glanced at me. I took advantage of my magnetic personality as I leaned forward on the counter.

"I am here to meet Naruto Uzumaki."

I told her in my husky baritone voice as she shuddered visibly before stammering.

"Umm.. Do..Do y..you have a prior app..appointment?"

I shook my head negatively as I rolled the sleeve of my jacket.

"I was hoping that it won't be a big problem. You see…I have travelled a long distance."

I dropped few decibels at the end as she rubbed her sweaty forehead. Damn. It has been a long long time since I did this.

"Just a moment sir."

She mumbled as she made a phone call and I waited with my arms crossed.

"Excuse me sir, what is your name?"

My lips quirked upward as I opened my mouth.

 **Naruto's Pov**

I hated being disturbed in the middle of my lunch. On normal days, I only got two hours break but thankfully I was only staying till three in the studio today. I still can't believe I am getting married tomorrow. I glanced lovingly at the frame of Hinata on my desk before a small tap was heard on my door.

I was quite shocked when the receptionist told me that Neji Hyuga wanted to meet me. I mean, he had never visited me once in my workplace. Everybody else have frequented one too many times here, sometimes even in the middle of my show and they loved it. I gulped as I thought of the only possibility of Neji's visit. He was going to give me a talk, being the brother of Hinata. Even though they were cousins, he was always protective of her and treated her as his own sister.

"Door is opened."

I yelled and tried to calm my raging nerves as the glass door slid open. But instead of glancing into the pair of lavender eyes I found myself looking into dark ones. Why was Neji wearing contact lens?

"Cat got your tongue? Dobe."

Dobe...Dobe..

Dobe…..

DOBE!

Oh no. Oh Fuck. This isn't Neji Hyuga.

"Sasuke…"

I whispered as he lifted his baseball hat and I took a good glance at his face. Yup. It was definitely Teme. He has buffed up a little and his hairs were longer, tied in a short ponytail behind. But it was definitely him.

"What? H..how? Wh..when?"

I stuttered as he smirked at me and sat on the opposite chair.

"Can't I surprise my best friend?"

In any other situation, I would have probably been touched if he addressed me as his best friend but now. Now I was speechless. I was sure that my eyes were popping out of my socket. This was bad. Really bad. Sasuke was supposed to be in America. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to show up for my wedding. But here he was. In flesh and blood.

The consequences of the decision we took five years back was dancing in front of my eyes. Oh No. Sakura. Sarada. He fucking doesn't know he have a daughter. What would he do if he found out? Tomorrow Sakura and Sarada both would be present for my wedding.

What is gonna happen?

Sasuke was staring at me strangely, probably wondering why I was hyperventilating.

Damn! My eyes. I was seeing black spots in front. Before I could figure out what was happening, I felt my legs give up as darkness surrounded me.

/

 _ **Don't worry, He isn't dead. Naruto just fainted after seeing Sasuke. If he reacted that badly, wonder what Sakura's reaction will be?**_

 _ **Ahem…I hope you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and also for adding it your alert and favourite list.**_

 ** _Guest-I never mentioned that he was gone for seven years. I only mentioned that his father died six years ago which was almost the same amount of time he was gone._**

 ** _Jenny-i understand your frustration but we still don't know the full story yet. So have patience_**

 ** _Katelyn- Their confrontation will be coming soon and we will learn the whole truth then. As I told everyone, we still don't know Sasuke's side of story so we have to wait and watch._**

 ** _Guest- Don't worry. It was a comic relief only. Not to be taken seriously._**

 ** _Happy new year to all my fellow readers. May you have a wonderful year ahead._**

/

"I still can't believe that you fainted."

Naruto glared at the blonde haired girl who remained unfazed and stared in the distance. He adjusted the ice pack over his head and nursed the bump which was beginning to form in the midst of his golden locks. His encounter with one _Sasuke Uchiha_ was intriguing to say the least. First he fell flat on his face before he was helped up by Sasuke and his assistant Konohamaru who told him that he was probably having pre-wedding jitters. The next hour he spent with Sasuke went in devising some plan to escape the country and go in hiding before his best friend discovers the truth and slaughters him.

"If I had been there, I would have smashed that pretty little face instead of falling like a wimp."

Ino huffed as she sipped harshly on her coffee as though taking out her frustration on it.

"Excuse me. Last thing I remember it was you guys who planned to hide it from him."

He spat at her as he mimicked the expression on her face. She gritted her teeth and stood up abruptly before pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Fucking hell Naruto! Do you really think Sakura is such a bitch? I thought you knew better. She fucking called him for days when she found out but Arrogant Uchiha was too busy shagging other girls to talk to her! He redirected her calls to his PA and told her to fuck off through his slut!"

Ino was practically fuming at this point as she slammed her glass on the table with great force. Naruto sat dumbstruck as he listened to her. This can't be true.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said jerk. She didn't want to jeopardise your friendship with him, that's why she never told you! Ahh, I can't believe he have the nerve to show up after all these years."

The throbbing pain in his head increased as he took in the brand new information. So she did try to tell him. And Sasuke. Did he really do that? The nervousness and confusion from before was replaced by a new founded rage as he swallowed Ino's words. His blue eyes finally landed on the third person in the room, who have remained silence throughout this commotion and his fist tightened.

"Sakura. Is this really true?"

He whispered to her as she remained standing by the window slit with her hands crossed. She have been in the same position for half an hour since Naruto informed her of Sasuke's arrival. She haven't spoken a word since then and frankly he was beginning to worry a little. He got up from the couch and walked towards her before yanking her wrist so that the pinkette was facing him.

"Sakura. Answer me."

She stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds before breaking out in a hysterical fit of laughter. Both Ino and Naruto exchanged worried looks as she laughed loudly clutching her stomach. This wasn't how they expected her to react.

"Forehead girl, stop this. You are acting so strange"

Ino warned her as she walked closer to the duo and roughly grabbed her best friend's shoulders. In a blink of second she stopped laughing before her face turned dead serious as she regarded both of them.

"The only ones acting strange are you guys. You both are behaving like a child."

"Sakura….we are just.."

She raised her hand to stop Ino before inhaling sharply and folding her hands.

"Sasuke…is a closed chapter in my life. I am not going into hiding just because he showed up now. Me and my daughter are going to the wedding tomorrow. I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I am not afraid of him. For me, he is just a biological father of my daughter. Nothing else."

If they were shocked by her calm demeanour, they didn't show it as they walked back in the centre of the hall.

"So…Do you guys wanna hear my vows?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes as the girls beamed with excitement and surrounded him. The topic of Sasuke was forgotten for the rest of the evening.

/

 **Sakura's Pov**

I applied the concealer carefully around my eyes to hide the dark circles surrounding my eyes. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night as I was too busy worrying about today. Yes I did put on a brave front for my friends because I didn't want to burden Naruto with my worries on his wedding day. A part of me always knew that this day would come. The day when I would have a big confrontation with Sasuke about Sarada. I didn't realise it would be on our best friend's wedding. For now I just decided to avoid bumping into him throughout the whole ceremony. Maybe if I am lucky enough we won't even meet and he would fly back to USA without knowing the truth.

Yeah, who am I kidding? I had a terrible luck when it comes to this kind of situation. I finished applying the light pink lipstick as I took a step back and stared at my reflection. I was wearing a peach coloured satin gown which accented my curves perfectly. My dress had a v neck which revealed a decent amount of cleavage. My hairs were in a low bun as I turned and stared at the revealing skin on my back.

I sighed when I noticed that the black tattoo was still visible on the upper back of my skin. This is why I was hesitant on choosing such a revealing outfit. The S can be easily mistaken for my name Sakura but the next initial was a big giveaway. I glared at the U as though it will disappear under my terrifying gaze. His intitals SU were emblazoned with the feathery design on my milky white skin.

When I got that tattoo, I probably thought that I was going to end up marrying Sasuke. Innocent little Sakura. If I could go back in time, this would be the moment I would go back to and slap some sense into my younger self. But then again, I would rather go back to the point where Sasuke first asked me on a date.

 _I adjusted the strap of my bag over my shoulders as I trotted towards the locker room. I thought about the enormous amount of assignments we have to complete by the end of the week and sighed. It was our senior year in high school so the work load had increased tenfold. I opened my locker with a slam before taking out my books from it and placing it back in my bag. I locked it carefully and turned on my heel before a gasp broke out from my lips. Sasuke was standing right behind me in his usual aloof self._

' _Woah! I didn't even notice him coming.'_

 _Although we weren't best of friends but we got along pretty well as we belonged to the same group of braniac._

" _Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?"_

 _I finally asked as he looked right in my eyes and I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. I was still not over my crush on him. He took few step forward as I backed away naturally before my back met with my locker. I noticed that there was no one in the corridor besides us and it made me sweat bullets. He placed his right hand above my head as he leaned forward so we were nose to nose._

" _Sakura…What are you doing after six?"_

 _I ignored the thumping of my heart at his raspy voice as I gulped and spoke._

" _I might be going to the library. Not sure. Umm. Sasuke you are kinda invading my privacy here."_

 _He raised his eyebrow and gave me an amused smile but didn't back away. No. Instead he lifted my chin with his left hand and brushed his lips with mine. All the blood rushed to my face as I turned cherry red._

" _I will pick you up at six from your home. Wear something nice."_

 _This time he captured my lips properly and gave me a chaste kiss before breaking after a couple of seconds. He was gone immediately after that as my legs turned jelly and I slipped to the ground. I touched my lips with my trembling fingers as the realization hit me. Sasuke has asked me on a date in a very Sasuke-like manner. Correction. He didn't ask me. He told me._

I scoffed at my sheer stupidity back then. If only I had rejected his stupid date. None of this would have happened. But then again, Sarada wouldn't be here and she is the best thing that happened in my entire life.

"Mama you look pretty."

I turned my head and smiled at my girl who was dressed in a white and pink blush top with layered tulle tutu bottom. She was wearing a white tiara over her head and made the cutest flower girl image.

"Aren't you just the cutest princess!"

I gushed at her as she giggled and bowed before me. The door flung open and in walked the rest of the bridesmaid party. Hanabi, Ino and Tenten. We all have decided to get ready in the Hyuga mansion itself as the church was nearby to their place.

"I wish she would have waited two months."

Tenten sulked as Hanabi supported her in walking. She was dressed in a floor length lavender gown and was absolutely radiating with the pregnancy glow. Her chestnut coloured hairs were also done in the traditional bun like me. She made a stunning mom to be.

"Hanabi get the flower girls and ring bearers ready. We will be leaving in a short while."

Ino informed Hinata's younger sister who nodded before walking out of the room. Ino looked ravishing as ever in her exotic lace red gown which had a deep plunging neckline. Contrary to our hairdo, her blonde hairs flowed freely down her shoulders with curls at the end.

"We are already running late by ten minutes. Let's get going."

I announced as I took Sarada's hand and walked out of the room. Ino and Tenten following me close behind. We walked around the corner and stopped in front of Hinata's room as I knocked twice before entering.

She was surrounded by the makeup artist and hairstylist as they gave her the finishing touch ups. I gasped when she turned her head towards us. She truly was a sight to behold in her white wedding gown. It was both lace and satin as it hugged her curvy body perfectly. Her hairs were done in a half ponytail as the remaining hairs flowed freely down her shoulders. Her smoky eyes and blood red lipstick were a perfect contrast to her pale skin. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"You look so gorgeous."

I spoke in awe as I hugged her tightly and she returned the gesture. I felt tears well up in my eyes for reasons unknown as I broke free from her. Weddings always left me a little emotional.

"I can't believe you are getting married."

Unlike me, Tenten was a hormonal heavily pregnant woman who couldn't control her tears as she started sobbing.

"Aww..Ten don't cry. It's time for a big group hug."

Ino said before she bundled all four of us together and we were enveloped in the bittersweet group hug.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I sat silently on the chair as I waited for the bridal party to show up any moment now. Naruto have already arrived on the stage along with the priest and the groomsmen. He asked me to be his best man but I blandly refused as I was never too good with this sentimental things. I glanced at my wrist watch and ignored the woman who was trying to gain my attention for the past twenty minutes. Sometimes I really wished I haven't been born in the Uchiha family. We were cursed to be so good looking.

"I can't wait for the day to see you on stage Sasuke."

My mother Mikoto, who was sitting on my left said tearfully as I groaned inwardly. God knows, how many times I had heard this line. She had been waiting to get me into a wedding tuxedo ever since I was born. Tch.

"I am sure Sasuke will find himself a girl like Hinata soon."

Kushina, Naruto's mother and my mom's childhood friend consoled my mother as she wiped the tears from her eyes. This was just great. Why did I agree to sit down with them was beyond my understanding. Now I wished, I had taken up Naruto's offer instead of listening to all these mushy stuff which I was uncomfortable with.

The wedding band started playing as we all turned our heads and noticed the bridal party making its appearance. I watched with boredom as few children walked in, followed by the bridesmaid. I recognised those girls immediately. Ino, the irritating blonde girl who used to drool over me in high school. And the other one was….Tenten. She waddled like a duck with her protruding belly and only then I remembered that she was now married to Neji Hyuga. No wonder my mother was getting all snippy lately. All of my batchmates were getting married as I was on…

All the thoughts flew out of mind as the maid of honour walked in. It has been six years. Honestly speaking, I never thought that I would see her again.

Sakura.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. All these years have done her good as she was positively glowing. I had anticipated this moment from the time I landed in Japan. She smiled at someone on stage and my heart skipped a beat. Her smile. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. I didn't notice Hinata entering afterwards. Nor did I notice when the priest began his ceremony. My eyes were glued to her. After all these years, I still yearned for her.

 _I kissed her passionately as she roamed her hands over my naked torso and wrapped her legs around my waist to bring me closer. My hardness brushed against her sensitive skin as she broke from my mouth with a moan. She was a sight for the sore eyes as she lied under me. Her skin was covered all over with marks made by me and her face was getting sweaty with anticipation._

" _Sasuke please..."_

 _She whimpered as I nibbled on her neck sensually. I looked up in her eyes which were clouded with desire for me._

" _Tell me what you want Sakura."_

 _My voice was hoarse as I could barely control myself now. She kissed me fiercely as I retuned the gesture before she broke free from me and practically begged._

" _Take me Sasuke…"_

 _It was all the invitation I needed as I thrust myself into her._

The sound of the claps reverberated around the church hall and broke me from my thoughts. Was I really recalling the night we lost our virginities to each other? At this time? I pulled at my hairs with frustration as I looked up. Wedding ceremony was officially over as the bride and the groom walked down the stage hand in hand. I next noticed Sakura who appeared tense now. Her smile had completely vanished now as I blinked. Did she notice me?

 **Sakura's POV**

I tried not to look in his direction as I struck close to Ino all the while. Sarada was busy playing with Hanabi so I didn't have to worry about her now. I didn't even notice him until the vows were being recited. When I took a spare moment to roam my eyes around the area, I tried to tell my subconscious mind that it was not because I was looking for him. Nope. Not at all. I almost stumbled on my legs as I spotted him sitting in the front row next to his mother Mikoto. And he was staring right at me. I tried to ignore the thrashing pain in my chest on seeing him in all his glory.

I hated him. Yet a part of me never stopped loving him. And I hated myself for it. His eyes were solely focused on me throughout the ceremony and I tried not to look in his direction again. He was invisible to me. He was just like any other guest who arrived at the ceremony today. I just had to keep Sarada out of his sight for the remaining duration and it would be all good.

"Let's have some starters Sakura."

Ino grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the buffet stall as I reluctantly followed her. It was already evening and it was reception time as everyone was gathered in the ballroom congratulating the couple, while a few of them were dancing. I was starving as I have barely eaten anything since morning. I was then reminded of Sarada, who was still in Hanabi's company. My motherly instincts kicked me as I excused myself from Ino and went in search of her. My baby girl must be hungry too.

I noticed Hanabi talking to some of the delegates of Hyuga corporation and walked over to her. I frowned when I couldn't spot Sarada anywhere. Don't tell me she abandoned a five year old girl. I tapped lightly on her shoulder as she turned towards me with a small smile.

"Hanabi, where's Sarada?"

I asked in a hushed tone as she looked over my shoulder.

"Well Kiba took her from me. He said he was taking her to you."

"What?"

I spoke a little too loudly as few other people started staring at us. Hanabi apologized to me for letting her go as I told her it was fine before ringing Kiba's number. Where the hell did that dog faced took my daughter? Wait until I get my hands on him.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I hung up the call as I walked through the large corridors of the ballroom. Seems like my co-workers couldn't handle the company a single day without me. I didn't want to go back inside the hall as it was too loud and bright for my taste. Instead I decided to walk out into the balcony and headed in opposite direction. I have barely taken few steps before I noticed a young girl aimlessly strolling in my direction. She seemed lost, judging by her terrified expression and I stopped.

Her dark eyes met mine as I felt an uneasy feeling within me. There was just something about her which was awfully familiar. I could have sworn I never saw her before but yet I felt like I knew her. Like I was supposed to know her. Her lips were turned in a pout as she looked at me with her big eyes.

"Mister Can you take me to my Mama? I am lost."

She spoke in the childish tone as I stared blankly at her. When she received no response from me she folded her hands and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You do know that it is rude to not answer when someone speaks to you."

I stared at her in amusement as I got on my knee.

"And do you know that you shouldn't talk to strangers. What if I am a bad man?"

Her cheeks puffed as she planted her hands on her hips in what she supposed was an intimidating manner, I guess.

"Are you the bad guy?"

"That depends on the situation."

I answered her smartly as she kept glaring at me. She had guts. I would give her that. Most kids were terrified of me but she remained unfazed. I decided to drop my teasing act as I asked her.

"How did you end up here?"

Her expression changed from angry to confused before she gave a sheepish smile.

"I was with my uncle but then he went to the restroom and told me to wait for him at the door but I wanted to go to my Mama so I ran from there but then I realised I ran in opposite direction and I got lost and then I found you."

She spoke all in one breathe with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as I listened in amazement.

"Let's go find your Mama then."

I said after a moment's break as she grinned widely at me and I felt another tug in my heart. Where have I seen that smile before? I ignored my wandering thoughts as I walked back in the direction of the ballroom with her. I took another glimpse at her, trying to remember if I met her somewhere before she gave a loud squeal and ran towards the opening corridor.

"MAMA!"

She yelled as I looked in the front just in time for her mother to turn and look in our direction. My onyx eyes stared right into the pair of emerald eyes which grew wide. It felt as though time have stopped for me. That smile. That expression. Now I remembered where I have seen it before. It was Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for adding it your alert and favourite list. I am so happy for all the love you guys have given to this story**_.

 _ **Jenny- It's ok dear. I am always up for hearing what everyone thinks.**_

 _ **Guest-I understand your point of view. We can't put the blame on one though. Both Sasuke and Sakura are equally at fault here. Things will be more cleared as the story progresses.**_

/

 **Sakura's POV**

It was a nightmare right? It has to be. There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha was standing right in front of me. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

"Mama!"

Sarada tugged at the hem of my gown as I broke my staring contest with her _Daddy_ who was still too stunned to move and looked down at my daughter who was obvious to all the brewing tension around her. She grinned widely before hugging my waist tightly. I was too frozen to move an inch of muscle in my body as she broke from me.

"Mama I was searching for you but then I got lost and I was scared but that Mister helped me. Mama are you listening?"

She was shaking my hand to get my attention as I looked up again towards Sasuke. His eyes had gotten a tad bit darker from before as he looked at us. His eyes flickered from me to Sarada as though he was trying to put the pieces together. Oh no. He can't find out. Not like this. Someone up there definitely hated me. I mean what were the chances that he would be the one to stumble upon Sarada when she got lost.

I had to react. Fast. Before Sasuke could corner me with his twenty questions routine, I took Sarada's hand in mine and darted from there at full speed. I ignored her cry of protest as I walked down the stairs and towards the exit door. Reception was on the brink of completion. I would text Naruto later and apologize for leaving but now I had to get out of here. I thought I was ready to face him after all these times. But I am not. I heard faint sounds of footstep behind me as I increased my pace.

"Mama, where are we going?"

Sarada whined as she tried to loosen my tight grip but I didn't listen. I can't face him. Not today. Not yet. I sighed victoriously as I spotted my car in the parking lot.

"SAKURA!"

My heart drummed wildly as I heard his loud voice from a distance before I picked up Sarada and ran towards my car. I managed to unlock the vehicle with my trembling hands and shoved her unceremoniously on the passenger seat before rushing into the driver's seat.

"SAKURA STOP!"

The engine roared loudly as I drove from there at a high speed. I only wished that he won't have a car to chase me down.

"Mama..don't cry."

Sarada told me in a tiny voice as she too was shaken up by all this commotion and looked terrified. I wiped the tears with my right hand and bit my lips to muffle my cry. I didn't even realize I was crying until she pointed out. Oh god. I looked in the mirror and was glad to find that I wasn't being followed. I noticed then that I was already on the highway and slowed down a little.

I almost jumped when my phone rang and peeked to find Ino's name displaying on the screen. I immediately put it in the silent mode as I had no energy left to deal with anyone. I just wanted to lock myself into my apartment now. It took me twenty five minutes before I finally pulled in front of my apartment. Sarada didn't speak another word to me throughout the whole ride again and I was secretly glad.

She was visibly upset as I opened the door and got her out of the vehicle. I parked my car as I walked to my apartment silently. I didn't let go of her hands as though I was afraid she would disappear somewhere. I hurriedly unlocked the door to my flat and got in before slamming it shut with sheer force.

I threw my phone on the table as I slumped down on the couch in defeat. My tears welled up again as I didn't stop them this time and let them fall. I wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. Was he confronting Naruto about this whole situation. Did he figure out that he was Sarada's father? So many questions raced across my mind as I closed my eyes.

"Mama Do you want some water?"

I opened my eyes and found Sarada with a glass of water in her hand. I was touched by her concern as I took the glass from her hand and gulped down the liquid quickly before placing the glass on table. I motioned her to come towards me as she hesitatingly tip toed towards me and I enveloped her in my arms. I hugged her as though my life depended on it and cried. I cried and cried until there were no more tears left in my eyes.

All these years of hurt and betrayal came crashing down on me at once. It was only when I broke free from Sarada I noticed that she was crying along with me. She didn't know the reason but on seeing me upset, she got sad too. Her nose had turned red as she rubbed her eyes. I wiped her tears as I placed her on my lap and cradled her close to my chest. Just like I used to do when she was an infant. I hummed the tune of lullaby she loved to listen and wasn't surprised to find her sleeping few minutes later. The tiresome day has taken its toll on her. I picked her up and instead of taking her to her room, I brought her to mine and I clutched her closer to myself as I slept or at least tried to sleep. I needed rest. I had to be prepared especially for the events which would unfold tomorrow.

 **Naruto's POV**

I wiped the remnant of blood from my lips with a tissue paper and tried not to groan at the pain that swirled through my body. Didn't I look lovely with the swollen eye and bruised jaw? A perfect getup for a man about to leave on his honeymoon. Sarcasm. No pun intended. I looked up to find him leaning by the wall. He was no better than me as his face was also bruised up pretty badly. The blood was beginning to clot over his forehead as I felt a smug satisfaction. Oh yeah I did a pretty good number on him.

To say that I was surprised when I found Sasuke walking towards me with pure unadultered rage was an understatement. He grabbed my collar and asked more like commanded me to come with him for a while as I excused myself from my guests and assured a worried Hinata I would be fine. We got into a secluded room and I locked it for privacy. Before I could turn and face him, his fist had collided with my face as I almost fell down before regaining my balance and glaring at him.

"THE FUCK TEME!"

"Sakura have a daughter?"

He was shaking with anger as the realization dawned upon me. Oh. So he did found out. But wait a moment. He didn't address Sarada as his but Sakura's. Did he actually find out? Only one way to know the answer.

"Yes. And she is happy with her and her husband. So you better stay out Teme."

His eyes grew wide momentarily and I inwardly snickered. Serves him right for being such an asshole. But then as though he had read my mind he clenched his jaw before aiming another punch at my face. I was quick this time as I dodged his attack before landing my own palm over his cheek. And soon we both were engaged in a brawl of fist. We exchanged blows after blows until we both had taken out our frustrations and couldn't move a muscle. I took out my handkerchief as I began to clean the blood while he kneeled by the wall.

"How old?"

I raised my eyebrow as he whispered all the while staring into space.

"She turned five this March."

I answered shortly as I didn't want to reveal him much about her. Sakura was the one who has the right to do so. He grew silent as he sat there numbly. For the first time I could actually read the emotions in his eyes. He seemed so lost. So defeated. A part of me felt sorry for him but another part still couldn't forget that it was him who pushed her away. He had no right to mourn now.

"What is her name?"

I snorted as I didn't feel like telling that to him. Actually screw that, I won't. He didn't deserve it. After what he did to Sakura, he didn't deserve anyone's sympathy. But he was my best friend. And I couldn't see him hurting even after all the shit he pulled.

"That's not for me to tell. "

His eyes snapped towards me in a blink of second as they were filled with blind rage once again. Fuck. Don't tell me he was going to hit me again. I barely had any stamina left now.

"She. Was. Pregnant."

He hissed darkly as I looked away. I wondered where was Sakura? Did she escape from here? I was pretty sure he won't be beating the shit out of me if Sakura was present.

"Where is Sakura?"

I voiced my thoughts as his face turned murderous at the mention of her name and I gulped. Now I was really afraid for her. Sure he was a bastard, but he wasn't that messed up to kill her.

"She ran away."

He whispered more to himself then to me as I nodded slowly. That made sense all right. There was a light knock on the door as my eyes darted towards it. I looked at Sasuke who still sat gloomily and showed no sign of opening as I got up.

"Sasuke. You should just talk to Sakura. "

He looked up at me as he chuckled darkly. He looked menacing as he got on his feet and gave me a cold look.

"You call me your best friend. You piece of shit. I am done with people like you."

He gave me the infamous Uchiha glare as he walked towards the door and slammed it open before walking out from there. I could barely register a worried Hinata rushing to my side, followed by Neji, Shikamaru and the rest of our friends as they asked what in the world happened.

"He found out."

I told them flatly as an eerie silence settled upon the room. What a great ending to this wonderful day!

/

 **Sasuke's POV**

Seventeen hours. It has been seventeen hours since the moment I lost my insanity. I threw another punch to the bag as it shook wildly. My knuckles were bleeding. I was past the point of exhaustion now as I could barely stand. I was bathed in sweat I took out my frustration on the punching bag. I had destroyed the previous three but I couldn't care less. Shisui won't be pleased if he found out that I messed up his training room but fuck what he thinks. My body screamed at me to rest but I was too filled with rage to care. She betrayed me. My best friend betrayed me. Everyone betrayed me.

How? How could she? Did she really hate me that much to hide this from me? Was this her way of punishing me for leaving her all those years ago?

"Fucking hell Sasuke!"

I didn't turn as I kept punching the crap out of bag and didn't slow down for once. Shisui muttered some profanities as he studied the area before he walked towards me. He had probably figured out by now that I was too gone beyond the point of listening to his bullshit.

"So I found out everything that was on her record."

I stopped as I looked at his outstretched hand which a folder and immediately snatched it from him. Being an Uchiha had its perks alright. I opened it and found the papers in Sakura's name as I read through it. I was surprised to find that she was a physiotherapist now. Didn't she want to be a cardiologist before? I didn't ponder much on that thought as I noticed that she worked in a clinic named three points. There were few other things mentioned related to her work but I only read it briefly as that was not in my field of interest right now.

I rummaged through the sheets before I caught sight of the paper I was looking for. I felt an unsettling pain in my heart as I looked at her name. Sarada huh. Wonder why she kept that name if she hated me that much.

She was born on March 31. Three days after Sakura's birthday. I chuckled bitterly when I found out my name under the father's name. So she was considerate enough to put it on the paper. I clutched the birth certificate closer to my chest as though it would bring me closer to my daughter. My daughter. It was such a surreal feeling. I never would have thought that I would associate myself with this word in my life.

"I can't believe you are a father."

I almost forgot that Shisui was also in the room as he gave me an amused smile. I narrowed my eyes in a warning. Don't even think about starting with me now. He didn't as he understood the sensitivity of my situation.

"So. What now Sasuke?"

I didn't respond verbally as I smirked darkly and my fingers traced the address of her apartment slowly. I was going to take back what was mine. And no one could stop me.

/

 **Sakura's POV**

I was tired as I returned back home after a tiresome day at work. I had invested myself completely in work to get over my frustration. I still hadn't taken any calls as there were hundreds of missed calls in my phone. I only texted Ino this morning to tell her that I was fine and I would talk to her once I was back from work. I also texted both Naruto and Hinata an apology as well as my best wishes for the honeymoon. Thankfully Kushina offered to take care of Sarada for me today as she didn't have school. We never told her that Sasuke was the father because she was friends with Sasuke's mother and then the words would have travelled to Uchiha matriarch quickly. I was alone today as Sarada would be staying the night at her place as she loved Kushina a lot. I figured it was for the better as her own Mom was too messed up right now. I thought of calling Ino over to my place as got out of the elevator. I would ask her to bring some nice beer as it had been a long time since I drank. I was about to take out the key from my purse when I noticed the light inside my flat. My hands froze as I wondered who could have broken in. I relaxed when I figured it might be Ino. Besides me only she was the one who had the key to my apartment. It was odd that she didn't call me. But then again, I hadn't taken any calls since yesterday night.

I knocked on the door but was surprised to find it opened as I took the handle and pushed it open. I closed it behind me as I got into my hall through the narrow corridor.

"Ino whe…."

My face lost all its colour when instead of finding my blonde haired friend, I found the raven haired man sitting on my couch as though he owned the place. He looked livid as he sat in my drawing room with his legs crossed in an imposing manner and his hands tapping the arm top of my sofa. His face twisted in a sadistic smile as he looked up at me.

"Welcome home Sakura."

/

 _ **Another cliffhanger aye! Please don't kill me though. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Next up is the grand confrontation you all have been waiting for. I couldn't fit it in this as I didn't want to rush things. How is Sakura going to survive wrath of Sasuke? Or will it be the other way around?**_

 _ **I hope I did justice to this chapter.**_

 _ **Stay tuned until next time.**_

 _ **Read and review as always.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for adding it your alert and favourite list.**_

 _ **Katelyn-You are somewhere right as that was one of the reasons. You will find all answers soon enough.**_

 _ **Jenny-No it isn't. I find him hot when he is angry. Lol.**_

 ** _Guest-Lets see what happens. Both were at fault anyways._**

 _ **Guest-Anyone will be angry if they were in his position.**_

/

Sakura stood impaled on her feet as she stared at one Sasuke Uchiha who was currently sitting in her apartment like he owned the goddamned place. Her mouth hung open as she involuntarily dropped her handbag on the ground.

"Welcome home _Sakura_."

His words were laced with malice as he looked at her with animosity. Neither one of them moved from their positions as their eyes were engaged in a secret battle of its own. Sakura took a deep breath as she tried to calm the volcano inside her that was waiting to erupt. All the words left unsaid these past years were begging to be released.

No more running away now. It's the time to have a one on one _talk._

Sakura clenched her fist as she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"How Dare You Break Into MY House?"

She tried to muster as much disgust as possible in her words as she spat at him. Sasuke kept a deadly cool façade as he got up and took a couple of steps towards her.

"I have a _daughter_."

He asked more like stated as his face remained emotionless but Sakura knew otherwise. She didn't have any time or patience to play his little games as she chose to ignore his words before hissing once again.

"I could fucking get you arrested for breaking into my house _Uchiha."_

His lips twisted into a mocking smile as he folded his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner.

"Really? Now _Haruno!_ Go ahead."

She wanted to wipe that smug look from his face as tried to belittle her. Oh she knew alright that Uchihas were a big name in the country and police wouldn't dare lay a hand on them. Damn the corrupt system! She knew that she couldn't match their social status but she wasn't the one to get scared by the likes of Sasuke. She would have to beat him using his own methods. Fire against Fire.

"Really Uchiha? How LOW can you go? People like you think that you are above everyone just because you have the MONEY! Daddy's little spoiled boy who gets _everything_ served on a gold platter. I see you haven't changed at all."

"And you are still an annoying _Bitch_. Actually you are _worse_ than before."

Sakura took a giant step towards him as she snarled furiously.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLE BEFORE I SMACK THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!"

Sakura have learned judo for five years in her school days and she was more than capable of doing bodily harm on anyone. Although deep inside, she knew that Sasuke was much stronger than her but she won't give up without trying. He didn't pay attention to her threats as he grabbed her shoulder roughly before yanking her towards him. She moved her free hand to punch him as he ducked before grabbing it too and holding them under his firm grip. Sakura turned her leg to swipe him off his feet before he countered her with his strong thighs. Sasuke lost his footing in doing so and tumbled on the floor, taking her with him. Sakura winced as she felt the hard marble floor beneath her and looked up to find Sasuke hovering over her. He still had a tight grip over her hands and her legs were in a deadlock position under him. Dammit!

"LET ME GO JERK!"

"NO! I NEED SOME ANSWERS FIRST."

She tried to wrestle with him but it was of no use as her body was already fatigued from work and Sasuke was much stronger than her. Damn male testosterone!

"I have a daughter."

He repeated his previous statement again as she resisted the urge to snort at him. Who did he think he was to come barging into her apartment and her _life_ after all these years and trying to claim _her_ daughter.

"No. I have a daughter. You were _merely_ a sperm donor!"

She snarled lowly at him as his eyes turned dark at her words. Sakura tried to look away but he forced her chin to make her look at him. She was going to pay for what she did to him. All these years! He missed five years of his daughter's life because of her. There was a hell to pay for that.

"I am going to _fight_ for the custody of _my_ daughter. Do you hear me Haruno? I am going to take my _daughter_ back with me."

She was horrified by his declaration as her eyes became frantic. His face showed no signs of mercy as he gave a hollow chuckle to her.

"You are right Sakura. I am the type of asshole who would go to any extent to take what's _mine_! I am getting my daughter back."

Sakura could feel herself reaching her breaking point as she glared daggers at him. This was the last straw for her. She slammed her head over his in a quick motion as he jerked back and she chose the opportunity to break free of his hold. Sasuke clutched his head which was throbbing badly as he looked up at the vixen that was standing now. He narrowed his eyes at her as he too got up. Before he had a chance to react, Sakura slapped him hard on his face as he tumbled a little.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? SHE IS MINE! I WAS THE ONE WHO KEPT HER IN UTERUS FOR NINE MONTHS. I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE HER BIRTH! I SPENT SLEEPLESS NIGHTS TAKING CARE OF HER WHEN SHE WAS ILL. SHE IS MY LIFE! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BRING YOUR BEST LAWYERS TO THE COURT SASUKE! NO ONE CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME."

She was shaking with fury now as she kept her hand over her racing heart. Sasuke seemed unaffected though as it only served as adding fuel to the fire. She was turning everything around and making him the culprit while actually it was her who was at the fault.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER? IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU KEPT HER A SECRET FROM ME. SHE IS AS MUCH MY DAUGHTER AS SHE IS YOURS!"

Sakura gave him an incredulous expression as she shook her head. She backed away and slumped on the couch as she gave a mirthless laugh. Sasuke could feel his blood boiling at this point as he punched hard on the wall. He was sure that if things went on like this, he would end up killing someone. And that someone was still not taking things seriously as she kept laughing.

"I didn't tell you."

Her laughter had submerged now as her voice was full of grave.

"I called you the very next day after I found out I was pregnant. It was _you_ who told me to _fuck off_ through your little _girlfriend_."

She had no more energy left to scream as she spoke slowly but loud enough for Sasuke to listen as he turned his face from the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

He appeared confused as Sakura turned her burning eyes in his direction. She gritted her teeth as she spoke once again.

"Don't act so ignorant Sasuke. When I called you, a girl picked up and I asked her to give the phone to you. But you know what you said? You asked me to _fuck off_. "

"Sakura what…."

"Don't. Don't interrupt me. You want _answers_ right, I am giving them to _you_."

She raised her finger to shush him as she broke the eye contact with him and stared in front. Those were one of the hardest days of her life but she won't appear weak in front of him. She wasn't the old Sakura anymore. She wasn't in love with him now.

"I was hurt but I never wanted to keep the truth away from you. That's why I called you again. A couple of times in fact. But every time I did, I was redirected to your assistant and he firmly stated that you _specifically_ asked him to never let _a Sakura Haruno_ through. I even told him I was _pregnant_. But you know what he said. He called me a _gold digging slut_ who was only after your money."

Sakura tried to hold back her tears but reminiscing the harsh memory made them fall freely from her eyes. She covered her face with her palm as she sobbed in it. It couldn't be helped. She was sick of everything. She didn't want to listen to anymore harsh words from Sasuke now. She was done with it. She took deep breaths to calm her raging nerves and wiped the tears from her eyes.

A thick silence settled over the room as both the occupants didn't speak another word. Sakura was surprised by any lack of response from Sasuke as she slightly turned her head to look at him. He was frozen on his spot as his eyes held a faraway look in his eyes. She didn't want to know what he was thinking as she got up and slowly tip toed towards him.

"I hope you have got all your _answers_ now _Mr. Uchiha_. Now can you _please_ leave my apartment? I have to sleep."

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and he glanced at her. His eyes held an unspeakable emotion as he blinked.

"When?"

She frowned in confusion as he turned himself to face her fully.

"When did you call?"

Sakura wanted to give him another one of her harsh reply but something in his voice made her think twice as she did a quick calculation of the time.

"I found out almost six weeks after you left. I was almost three months along then. It was late September when I called you."

She rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner as she watched Sasuke who seemed to be fighting an i _nner_ battle at that time. She sighed with drowsiness as she shrugged her shoulders.

" _Okay_ then. I am going to sleep in my room. I hope you can see yourself out without my help."

She had barely taken a step when his hand caught her wrist. Unlike before it wasn't a rough grip as she stared at him with annoyance. Sasuke was still not looking at her as he mumbled.

"I never got your call."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she didn't want to get into a fresh round of argument with him now.

"Sure Sasuke."

She said sarcastically as he faced her now and moved closer to her. He closed his eyes momentarily as she bit her lip.

"I never got a call from you. It wasn't me who told you to fuck off. I…"

"It was your voice."

Sakura hissed and removed her hand from his hold before rubbing it against her jeans disgustingly. If he noticed it, he didn't say anything as his dark eyes bore into her light ones.

"No Sakura. I. Never. Got. A. Call. From. You."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"There was a lot going on there. I barely got any time to sleep much less take a call. I gave my office number to everyone and they have to go through my PA to..."

He paused as a light bulb went on in his head. He only ever got calls from Naruto back then. It was six months later that he got his own personal number. His secretary informed him about every single call he got but he never mentioned Sakura. Sasuke had to be sure now.

"Sakura. I want the number with which you called me."

"Really? It's six years too late to be asking that, don't you think?"

"Sakura. It's really important."

She was reluctant to deny him but she knew that it would only lead to more drama and even more debate between them and she was in no mood to deal with it. She gave him a suspecting look as she grabbed her phone from the purse and searched for her old number. She opened it and shoved the screen in Sasuke's face as he typed furiously in his phone and dialled a number.

For the next thirty minutes she listened as he talked, yelled and muttered profanities at god knows who and leaned on the wall silently. She didn't want to believe him. How could that be possible that someone would try to keep her away from him? Sasuke must be lying. Yes. That's it. She spared a glance in his direction and noticed his tense body language. His eyes had dark circles and his face held the tell tales signs of wounds. She was sure that it wasn't her handiwork. Did he get into a fight with Naruto? Her blonde friend was the only one who could do any kind of bodily harm to Sasuke.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he fisted his hairs harshly. Sakura never wanted to believe him. But if she remembered from the past, Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who lied. He always spoke whatever was on his mind no matter how harsh his words were. What if he was speaking the truth? She didn't want to think about it as he hung up the call and his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She waited for him to speak.

"There were people who took care of my business. They didn't want a _distraction_ in my way of becoming CEO. Apparently my pregnant ex-girlfriend was _one_. They never gave your calls to me and told you that I wanted to do nothing with you. My voice you heard was a hoax too. "

Sakura gaped as she removed herself from the wall. This wasn't right. All these years she spend hating him were a figment of lies. Things weren't supposed to turn this way.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my PA Kabuto and company's shareholder Orochimaru. Uchiha corps was on verge of bankruptcy then and without me, they would have lost millions of money. They knew that if I learned about your condition I would have flown back to Japan Sakura."

Sakura ignored the tingling sensation which crept into her heart at his last line. Was he capable of doing that?

"I can't believe that I missed out my daughter's birth because of those _scums."_

He said more to himself than her as he growled at the dire circumstances. The atmosphere grew heavy as both of them were lost in thoughts of their own. Only one question lingered through their mind. What now?

"I want to be a part of my daughter's life Sakura."

It was unexpectedly Sasuke who broke the silence as he spoke in a heavy voice. He looked hopefully at Sakura who licked her lips and massaged her forehead. It was too much to take for her. Their situation was still too complicated. She still hated him. But should Sarada suffer the consequences of her _parents_ toxic relationship? Didn't she deserve both of their love? Wasn't this what Sarada wanted?

"Tomorrow. Come back here in the evening. She will be there."

As she watched Sasuke nod slightly to her and a ghost of smile appear on his face before he disappeared from her apartment, she wondered if it was the right thing to do? What happened between her and Sasuke was in the past but their daughter was the present. And she was more than willing to make sacrifice for the sake of her daughter's happiness.

/

 _ **This chapter was really tough to write as I kept writing and erasing it again and again. I had no idea how it turned out in the end though. I didn't use first person POV here as I wanted to show both of their emotions at once.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all the reviews and for adding it to your alert and favourite list.**_

 _ **A few of you felt that the last chapter was rushed so I will like to clarify it. Firstly Sasuke and Sakura in no way made up as they only came to a truce. Sakura felt that her daughter needed her father and Sasuke wanted his daughter. They both were thinking like parents then as they only did it for their daughter. Whatever happened between them is still not solved as you will notice in this chapter.**_

/

 **Sasuke's POV**

I parked the car in the garage and closed the ignition as I got off my car. I could hear the erratic thumping of my heart as I anticipated meeting my daughter. It was still unbelievable that I had a daughter. My anger began to resurface as I recalled how those douchebags had kept me away from my daughter all these years. When Sakura told me the truth last night, I had double checked the call logs with the operators where it was confirmed that she wasn't lying. I confronted them later where they shamelessly admitted their crime and tried to convince me that it was all for my good. I had abruptly fired my PA and removed the shares of Orochimaru from my company.

I later narrated to Itachi the events which unfolded and he was _unsurprisingly_ eager to meet his _niece_ as soon as he could. He also informed me that he checked the records of both Kabuto and Orochimaru and they were suspected of using the company's money for some corrupt schemes. He had fired a case of corruption and false hood at them and their trial was going to start soon. I wondered if they were involved in the scandal which bankrupted our company all those years ago. I shook those thoughts out of my mind as I got into the elevator. Right now my first priority was meeting Sarada. I was still mad at her _mother._ If she really wanted to tell me she could have contacted me through Naruto. Nothing could excuse her hiding something like this from me. I hadn't talked to her after last night. I didn't want to. I never associated the term _hate_ and _Sakura_ in a same sentence before. But after she kept me in dark, I couldn't stop despising her. She used to be Sakura; the woman who stole my heart. Now she was just the mother of my child.

I knocked on her door twice as I could feel the excitement bubbling in my stomach. A part of me was scared of Sarada's reaction. Will she hate me for never been for her all these time? Or will she adore her Papa the moment she meets him? Did Sakura tell her anything about me all these years ago? Did she portray me as a villain in her stories? So many thoughts rushed through my head at that moment as I couldn't help but feel nervous. The door flung open as I looked in and a scowl formed on my face.

"Well well! If it isn't Uchiha the _petty_ key stealer!"

I raised my eyebrow at Ino Yamanaka as she fixed me with a harsh glare. It wasn't my fault that her _boyfriend_ handed me the key easily when I asked for it. I was secretly glad that Ino wasn't at her home then as she would have followed the best friend code and wouldn't have given me that.

"Where is Sakura?"

I deadpanned as she crossed her arms across her chest, reluctant to _not_ let me through as soon as a blur of pink appeared into the hallway.

"Ino. It's ok."

Sakura warned in a slightly strict tone as the blonde girl scoffed and moved out of my way, letting me in.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sakura said curtly as I nodded and she motioned me to follow her inside.

"I am gonna go now."

Ino said in a hushed tone to Sakura as she nodded and gave her a sweet smile. Finally. The blonde pain in the _ass_ left but not before uttering a _'Call me if you need to kick some Uchiha ass'_ before.

I snorted as the door slammed behind her. Sakura guided me to her armchair and I noticed vaguely that there was no sign of Sarada whatsoever in the house. Had she lied to me? I looked at her questionably as she sighed.

"I just got home from work few minutes ago. She is at my neighbours. They sometimes babysit her."

"Are they trustworthy?"

My fatherly instincts kicked in as I couldn't let my daughter in the company of some shady strangers. Sakura rolled her eyes as she kept a bowl of cookies in front of me on the table.

"They are good. Sarada loves their company. Here, have some coffee. "

"No. I am good."

I rejected her offer as I was only here for my daughter and didn't want her to _fake_ hospitality for my sake. She shrugged as she picked up a cookie and ate it. I was glad that she didn't nag me any further. There was a loud knock on the front door as I looked in that direction hopefully.

"She is here."

Sakura whispered as she walked away to open the door. I involuntarily got up as my heart _ached_ to see her. I could make out some male voices at the door and frowned as I was pretty sure that she was staying with a woman or women.

It became quiet as the door shut down and I could hear the faint steps drawing closer in the room. I took a deep breath just as she appeared in the room. Her big innocent eyes looked up at me hesitatingly and I wondered if Sakura had already told her about me.

"This is your Papa Sarada. You remember right?"

Sakura bowed down to whisper to her sweetly as she nodded slowly. So she did tell her. Sarada looked up at her mother as she gave her an assuring smile. She then let go of her hand as she tiptoed towards me and stopped mere inches away.

"Papa.."

It was more of a question then a statement and my heart tugged at me. It was different than anything I experienced before as I gave her the gentlest smile I could muster. If I was Naruto, I probably would have cried at this point.

"Sarada…."

I tested the word on my lips as I kneeled down like that day when I first met her and extended my hands towards her. She seemed unsure at first as she looked back at Sakura as though taking the permission who smiled affirmatively. She got the signal then as she rushed into my arms and hugged me tightly. I felt warmth spread through my chest as I cradled her closer to myself and patted her head lovingly. My daughter. I made her.

 _ **An hour later**_

I listened attentively as she told me about her school. I was currently sitting in Sarada's room as she showed me her homework copies. She was pretty smart for her age but then again she was an _Uchiha._ I chuckled as she told me how she beat up the boys of her class at racing and how her teacher told her that she was the _best_ student of her class. I could listen to her talk all day and yet never get tired of it. It was strange how much I loved someone whom I just met an hour ago. Technically. She did ask me why I never visited her before and I told her a somewhat censored version of the truth and she seemed to understand it well. I had to give it to her though. Sakura did a good job in raising her. But I was here for her now.

"Papa will you come to see me daily?"

She asked in her childish voice full of hope as I smirked at her and patted her head.

"Yes I will."

She grinned widely at me as a voice interrupted our conversation and I inwardly cursed Sakura who came to stand by the door.

"Sarada! Can you get me the cookies from the table real quick?"

She appeared confused for a while before she got down from the bed and walked out of her room. I looked up at Sakura who was giving me a disapproving look.

"Why did you lie to her about seeing her daily?"

"I didn't lie Sakura."

I told her flatly as she got into the room and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What? So you will fly back and forth from California daily? We both know it's physically impossible."

"No. I won't fly because I am not going anywhere. I will be staying back in Tokyo."

Sakura seemed taken aback as she dropped her hands from her hips just in time for Sarada to appear with a box of cookie. I was further saved from the useless interrogation as she next opened her drawing book and showed me her art.

Our company already had a building here in Tokyo. Although it wasn't much in use and a lot smaller compared to the one in California but I had decided to work from here. I had already ordered for the transfer of my stuff and belongings back to Japan. I always wanted to come back to my homeland and run the company here. Sarada was just an excuse to get my plan in motion.

We may suffer a few losses here and there nothing we couldn't recover from plus Uchihas were lot more respected and famed back here at _home_ so it was only a win-win situation. I didn't realise it was after nine as Sakura asked us to come join her for dinner. She had given us a complete privacy to get to know each other better and I was glad. I opened my mobile then which was put on mute as I noticed a couple of missed calls and decided it was my cue to leave.

"I should get going now."

I told Sakura as Sarada got into the dining chair quickly. She glanced at her to see if she heard me before shooting me a harsh glare.

"Do you seriously want to leave _now_? This will be her first dinner with her parents! Do you really want to disappoint her?"

"The only one who _disappointed_ her was you Sakura. Don't you forget _that._ I would _gladly_ have dinner with her but I can't _bear_ to stand you."

I hissed back at her as she gritted her teeth.

"Right back at you Sasuke. But I am making an effort to act _civil_ for the sake of our daughter? Is it too _much_ to ask?"

I sighed as I took in her words. As much as I hated to admit to, she was right. I shouldn't let our mutual dislike for each other become an issue now. If I wanted to be a part of Sarada's life then I had to learn to _bear_ Sakura's presence too.

"Mama. Papa."

Sarada's voice broke our little dispute as we looked in her direction. Sakura forced a smile as she got into the chair and I followed her suite. We both sat on either direction of her as she gave a cute smile before doing her prayers and started to eat. Seeing her so happy made me feel guilty as I realised how much this meant to her. There and then I decided that I would do anything to keep this smile intact on her face.

/

 **Three months later**

 **Sakura's POV**

I sighed with pleasure as I submerged myself completely into the rich mineral water. I was glad that I accepted Ino's offer of joining her to spa. It was my day off from work and Sarada was spending time with Sasuke and his family today. His elder brother Itachi was in city along with his wife and son and his mother was also visiting them. Mikoto had invited me to join them too but I politely declined her saying that I had a lot of work to do. A big lie. I just didn't want to be a part of their little gathering. My daughter was an Uchiha but that doesn't mean that I was one. Plus I was pretty sure that Mrs. Uchiha had still not forgiven me completely for keeping her granddaughter away from her. She was just being _polite._ She wasn't the only one who got mad as I vaguely remembered Kushina giving both me and Naruto a thorough lecture when she learned the truth. Things had more or less settled down by now as I was greatly relieved. Sasuke had found himself a cozy lush house in the plush area of the city and had settled down here. His business was also running smoothly now. Everything was ok except for the fact that I and Sasuke still couldn't stand to be in each other's company without getting into an argument.

Thankfully we only interacted when he was picking up Sarada or dropping her at my place to avoid any sort of conflict. I pushed all these thoughts at the back of my mind and I concentrated on my relaxing bath.

"Mm. I swear it feels better than sex."

I chuckled as Ino moaned with pleasure beside me. I couldn't help but ask her was Sai that _bad_ in bed as she gave me a dirty look before smiling teasingly at me.

"You know Sakura. You need to get laid."

My eyes shot open as I gave her an incredulous look. Was she out of her mind? She ignored the alarmed look on my face as she continued.

"It's been like seven years since you last had sex. I am pretty sure you might have regained your virginity by now. Do you really want to remain celibate for the rest of your life?"

I didn't answer as I looked away. It wasn't that easy. For me, sex was something which was pure and should only be done if you are in love with someone. I didn't believe in useless fucking and it was only after Sasuke confessed his love for me, I made love to him. After him, I was too busy taking care of Sarada that I barely had any time for myself let alone go on dates with guys.

"You are only twenty six Forehead! Before you avoided going out because Sarada was small but now she is big enough and also her _Daddy_ is there to take care of her now."

"I don't know Ino."

I admitted truthfully as I leaned back on the wall and she stared suspiciously at me.

"You are still in love with Sasuke."

She deadpanned as I almost slipped on my feet and glared at her. Was she out of her mind?

"Are you crazy? I have been over him for years Ino."

"Then what's the problem?"

I myself didn't know that as I bit my lip thoughtfully. I really hadn't thought much about it. I guess I had gotten too used to living my life the way it was that I almost forgot how it was to be with someone. I was too busy playing the role of a mother that I forgot all about myself.

I couldn't help but think about _it_ all the time as we walked out of the mall later on. We had decided to do window shopping after spa but ended up buying few things as we carried the polybags in our hands.

"Gosh that sale was totally worth it."

Ino exclaimed with sheer joy as we walked towards our parked vehicle. I agreed with her mentally as I had got shoes at fifty percent cutoff price.

"Is that you Sakura?"

A voice piped in as we both turned our heads to find a red-headed guy staring at us _specifically_ at me with a warm smile. I immediately recognised that face as I returned the gesture and he walked towards me.

"Sasori! Fancy meeting you here."

He was my neighbour who looked after Sarada sometimes when I was not at home. He and his friend Deidara were renting the room together in our building. I had established a friendly relation with both of them. They both worked as the DJ in the Akatsuki club and had invited me a dozen of times there but I refused because of my daughter. Now that I thought about it, it kinda made me feel guilty.

"How are you doing?"

He asked in his usual cheerful tone as I laughed and shrugged.

"Pretty good. What about you? Haven't seen you around in a while?"

I complained to him as he scratched his head.

"Well you never bring Sara to our place anymore."

I realised it was true. Whenever I was at work Sasuke or either Mikoto looked after her so I never needed to drop her at there place. It was another thing that I was to be blamed for as I gave an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Sasori. She has been busy with her father lately."

"So how is that Papa of hers? Is he treating our princess well?"

He wriggled his eyebrows as I gave him a mock glare and he chuckled. He was fun like that. There was a loud cough as we both saw Ino standing on the side with raised eyebrow and I yelped. I almost forgot about her.

"Ino. This is Sasori,my neighbour. Sasori, Ino my best friend."

They both shook hands as Ino gave me a funny look. I wndered what that was about but before I could corner her with my question, Sasori interrupted in between as he asked to talk to me in private.

"Sure."

I was confused by his unexpected gesture but didn't voice it as we stood a couple of inches away from my car. Sasori had a serious expression on his face as I wondered what was so important.

"Sorry for all that secrecy. I actually wanted to ask you something. If it's too personal you don't have to answer."

I encouraged him to continue as he took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Would you like to go out with me Sakura?"

My jaw dropped on the floor as I wondered if I heard him correctly as he continued with a small blush on his face.

" I know it's sudden and a little out of blue but I have admired you for the past one year. You were always busy so I never got a chance to pop this question. I mean it's ok if you are seeing someone or anything."

He finished awkwardly as I pursed my lips and looked away. This was really shocking as he never gave me a hint that he liked me before. My obvious answer was to reject him of course but then I realised that I was doing the exact thing for the past few years. I never gave anyone a chance and rejected them without a second thought.

Sasori was attractive without a doubt and a wonderful human being. He was also fun and easy going. Sarada also adored him a lot. I shook my head as I couldn't believe that I was actually considering it. Ino's words still rung in my head as I wondered what could possibly go wrong.

"Yes."

I didn't realise I said it out loud before Sasori gave a handsome smile. I was surprised by my answer as he took my hand in his.

"Great! Just name the day when you will be free and I am all yours."

I tried not to blush at his last words and did a mental calculation about my schedule before answering him.

"I will be free by six this Saturday. I can get someone to take care of Sarada."

He kissed my hand as heat rose to my cheeks and I retraced my palm back.

"Alright. It's a date then."

He promised as he bid his goodbye to me and left. I barely noticed Ino giving a big squeal when I told her that I was going on a _date_ as I asked myself.

'Was it really the right thing to do?'

/

 _ **What do you all think guys?**_

 _ **As always please read and review.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I will like to thank all my dear reviewers and to everyone for adding it to your alert and favourite list.**_

 _ **I know I didn't get a chance to respond to anyone of you privately because I have been busy. The semester had started and to top it off it's freezing like hell here.**_

 _ **Anyways I read all the reviews and I will like to address a few of them here.**_

 _ **CelticSpring- You are right but nothing can give him five years back. Sasuke is mad at the circumstances and he is taking out all of it on poor Sakura.**_

 _ **Guest- Don't worry they will pay for that. But I won't reveal much now.**_

 _ **Guest- I don't know if you read the story carefully dear but Neji is married to Tenten . Anyways I personally like Sasori and a lot of readers do as well.**_

 _ **Jenny- it's a long way road till there. Kind of.**_

 _ **Guest- You will find out why she hates him in this chapter. Her hating him has nothing to do with Sarada. It is because of what happened between the two of you back then. And about Sasuke having a date, we will just see.**_

 _ **Guest- Same answer as above for you. Sakura hates him because of what happened between them six years. It has nothing to do with Sarada now. And Sasuke hates her because she kept his daughter away from him. Even though it wasn't entirely her fault. But he thinks otherwise.**_

 _ **Guest- I am blessed to hear such high praise from you. Jinnyskeans is my favourite sasusaku author and I highly admire tyy tyy's work. Personally I don't think I am that good. I just write to my heart's content not worrying about matching upto someone. Yes unfortunately English is my second language. But I try my best. Thanks for the lovely review once again.**_

 _ **And to the majority of others who are expecting to see Sasubean jelly. Lol. You will find out soon.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

 _I sat numbly in the coffeehouse as I still didn't know how to react. This was not how I expected my day to start. I didn't dare meet his cold eyes as I repeated what he said to me fifteen minutes ago._

" _It's over." That's it. Just like that? What did I ever do wrong? I was fully supportive when he told me he would be leaving for USA. I was there by his side consoling when he heard the dreadful news of his father's death. So where did I go wrong? Sure he has been acting pretty distant towards me lately but I never dreamed that he could ever leave me. Sure he didn't bother to contact me or reply to my messages and phone calls for the past one week but everyone convinced me that he needed to be alone for a while. After all his Dad just died two weeks ago. Only today did I get a message from him to meet him at the coffee shop near the University. Three years. We have been together for three years. Did that mean nothing to him?_

 _His face was void of all emotions as he sipped on his cappuccino. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to knock some sense in him and tell him that I won't leave him no matter what. But no words came out. Somehow I always feared this. Deep down inside I always had this nagging fear that he would leave me one day. Naruto had told me that his parent's divorce had shaken him up badly when he was young and ever since then he had made a shell around him and I was lucky enough to get him to open up like that. I thought I was successful in removing the barrier surrounding his heart._

 _He was never much close to his family ever since the young age. I thought I filled the void in his heart. I thought I proved him wrong when he first told me that emotions made people weak. I thought I proved otherwise. My eyes darted to my wrist watch. It has been twenty five minutes now and yet I couldn't form a single coherent syllable._

" _I have to go."_

 _His nonchalant voice made me glance up at him as he took out his wallet to pay for our drinks._

" _I will pay mine."_

 _I was surprised at my own lack of reaction as I said calmly. If he was surprised at my lack of tears or anger he didn't show as he nodded._

" _Are you ever coming back?"_

 _My voice came out in a whisper as he played with the money and gave an uncaring shrug. He wasn't sure himself. So that was it huh. We go on our separate ways from now on. We probably won't ever meet again. I tried not to think about all the times we spent together. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I won't give him that satisfaction._

" _I see. Well there's nothing more to say then. Goodbye."_

 _I picked up my mobile phone and rushed from there as fast as my legs could carry as my eyes were beginning to fill up now._

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

 _I kept staring at her retreating back until she disappeared from my sight before I placed my head in my palm. I had expected an emotional outburst from her but it never came. My walls had begun to build after my father's death. I wasn't upset like others thought. Sure he was my father but he had never been there for me. He was only there for Itachi. He never bothered to visit me once after he left the country. I would get some expensive gifts from him but that's about it. Words cannot describe the shock I felt when I learned that my father made me the heir. Anybody would have been happy if they were in my place but not me. Itachi didn't want to run the company so he had no other choice. And no. He didn't leave me the golden fortune as everyone thought. He left me a broken, shattered piece of mess. No one knew the condition of company, not even my own mother._

 _It was well hidden from outsiders and media person and besides the insiders of company and me and my brother no one else knew the harsh truth about our corporation. Sure I could have rejected their offer but then my mother would have been forced to take in charge and I didn't want to drag her into it. Damn you Fugaku Uchiha!_

 _So much was happening in my life and I couldn't drag Sakura into all of it. She had her own share of troubles what with her exams and all other stuff. I decided to not tell the truth about the company as I knew very well that she would have refused to let go of me then. She loved me too much. The selfish part of me was disappointed that she didn't fight for me though. But then again she was just like me in emotional aspect. She also kept her guard up all the time and was never able to trust others easily. Especially after her aunt's family had used her name to take her deceased parents property. She had suffered a lot in middle school but it was her teachers who came to her aid and filed a case against those pitiful scammers._

 _Keeping this aside, I knew that Sakura was a better person than I could ever be. And I don't aim to be like her. I was Sasuke Uchiha. I was an arrogant asshole who had hurt the girl who loved me despite all my flaws. And I don't deserve her._

 _Later that night when I was ready to go to the bed there was a knock on my door as I was confused at who could it be so late. I opened the door to find a big cardboard box as the delivery boy told me that it was for me. I felt an unfamiliar pang in my chest when I opened the box and found all my stuff there. Technically not mine. Sakura had returned each and every gift I ever gave to her along with the things she used to borrow from me. This was the official sign for me. We were in fact over._

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Maybe I was desperate. Or too clingy. But I couldn't help it. I was too in love with him to let go so easily. I swallowed my pride as I knocked on his front door. He would be leaving this afternoon. This was my last chance. I had tried to. Oh good god I had tried to not become weak. But I was a girl hopelessly in love and I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't try. At least this way I won't have to spend the rest of my life regretting not going after him._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door snapped open and there stood a dishevelled and groggy looking Uchiha. Right. It was six am in the morning. His droopy eyes widened as he noticed me standing there._

" _Can I come in?"_

 _He seemed troubled for a while before he stepped aside and let me pass through, closing the door behind us. I played with the hem of my shirt as we got inside before he faced me with a calm demeanour. But I knew very well that he was anything but calm. I cleared my throat as I looked right into his eyes._

" _What's bothering you Sasuke? You know you can tell me anything."_

 _It wasn't the best way to start the conversation judging by the look in his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest._

" _That's why you are here? Disturbing me at 6 in the morning."_

 _I tried not to flinch at his harsh tone before I neared him and grabbed his hands in mine._

" _Sasuke I know you don't mean it. Even if you were seven oceans away I will love you. I will always love you. Distant means nothing to me. We can work this out."_

 _I was sure that my eyes were starting to fill up as I said this. Sasuke seemed shaken by my words as he was trying his best to maintain his composure. This is it. I knew I can do that. Just a little push Sakura. I mentally encouraged myself as he tried to remove his hands from my grasp but I didn't let him._

" _That is not the reason Sakura. I am leaving you because I want to. Nobody forced me to do it."_

" _It's a crap of Bullshit Sasuke and you know it! You are trying to push everyone away from you. I won't let you be alone."_

" _Why is it so hard to believe that I don't want to be with you?_

 _He gritted his teeth as he was successful in pushing me away from him now. I tried not to think how much it hurt as he faced away from me with his eyes closed. I won't give up. I walked towards him and hugged him from behind as I sobbed in his shirt. I can't live without him. Not now. Ever._

" _Because you love me Sasuke."_

 _I whispered to him as I clenched his shirt tightly taking in his warmth. I couldn't imagine living without feeling his warm presence anymore. Maybe I was acting selfish but isn't it all fair in love and war? He was silent for few seconds as I wondered what he was thinking. Before I could ask him that, he shoved my hands away from his torso as he pushed me away and turned towards me with sharp menacing eyes._

" _What is it going to take for you to leave me the Fuck alone? I don't love you Sakura Haruno. I don't. So stop pestering me and go home."_

 _I stood shell shocked as he spat each and every word at me in pure disgust. I clutched at my chest as his words stabbed through me like a knife. He was slipping away. I could feel it. I shook my head as my eyes turned pleadingly at him._

" _You don't mean it Sasuke."_

 _He didn't falter though as he looked at me coolly in the eyes._

" _Leave Sakura."_

 _His words were firm as my body trembled violently with tears. The first person I loved so much in all these years was throwing me away. How could I bear this? I was desperate. I noticed his stiletto as he took that moment to walk into his bedroom and I wondered what he was doing. He appeared a minute later with some type of paper as I looked questioningly at him. He handed it to me as I looked at it with disbelief. It was a blank cheque._

" _Just fill in any number of digits which will take for you to leave me."_

 _He might as well had slapped me than this. Was this really Sasuke? Did he really think of me so low? He was trying to buy me out. I wanted him. Not his bloody money._

 _I slapped him hard on the cheek with my trembling hands. This was the first time I ever hit him. He had tried to degenerate my love for him. How could he? I had lost. I could feel the eerie feeling seeping through my veins. I really had lost. He really did it this time._

 _I walked out and away from him without saying a word. I wanted to leave with the last shred of dignity that I had left. I slammed the door behind as I got out of his apartment and out of his building. I looked up at the sky which had darkened now. It was starting to rain. The noise of the downpour surrounded me as I stood into the pavement alone and defeated. Did you hear that? That is the sound of my heart breaking._

 _/_

 _ **I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter as this was just supposed to tell us about the missing piece of puzzle.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be longer I promise and updated soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and favs and follows. I appreciate it everytime.**_

 _ **There is a steamy lemon scene at the end of the chapter. You have been warned.**_

 **/**

 **Sasuke's Pov**

"Papa Do California has bigger buildings than our city?"

I puckered my eyebrow up as my daughter looked at me with big curious eyes before smiling in amusement.

"Not really."

She seemed happy by the information as she sighed with joy and told me that her city was the best. I picked her up from the leather couch and asked her if she wanted to go grab a drink from her favourite smoothie shop to which she reluctantly agreed. We both were the only ones here as my mother had to attend some event today and Itachi had gone to Hokkaido with his family to visit our relatives. I was glad in a way as I got some alone time with Sarada today. I started the ignition as we zoomed out and off.

It came as a total surprise to me when Sakura asked me to take Sarada for today. Usually she spent her off days with Sarada but apparently she had to visit _a patient_ of her on outskirts of the city. Nonetheless I was more than happy to get to be with Sarada.

"Papa?"

I gave her a slight glance and hummed asking her to continue as she pursed her lips.

"Do you hate Mama?"

I was taken aback by her question as I never imagined in a hundred years that she would ask that. I knew that she was well aware of the tension between me and her mother but to voice it out was a different story. Did she ever ask Sakura the same thing? Guess I would never now. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel before addressing her.

" We…have some problems Sarada. I don't exactly hate her."

"Because she didn't tell you about me."

She muttered slowly as she looked in her lap and I clenched my teeth. It wasn't that easy to forget. I didn't know how to respond to that and I decided to change the topic all together.

"Sarada, that doesn't matter. We both will always love you. Ok?"

It was the first time I told her that I loved her as I wasn't more expressive about my feelings like Sakura was. She also seemed shocked by my declaration as her dark eyes widened for a split second before she gave me a small grin.

"I love you too Papa."

I just chuckled at her and turned my convertible round the corner. My eyes scanned the corner of street in search of the shop before I spotted a familiar figure on the pavement. It was Sakura. What was she doing on this part of the street? And she wasn't alone. A red haired guy was walking by her side as they both laughed and ate their ice cream. I looked sideways to see if Sarada noticed them but she was busy listening to the song in the stereo as she swayed her legs to and fro. I felt the familiar tell tales sign of anger building up in my stomach as I looked at them enjoying each other's company. Was this how she treated her patients? Or was she really on a date and lied to me? I stopped the car on the other side of the street as my eyes narrowed. They both were heading to the park now as I scoffed. If this was a date then he sucked at it. What was with treating her to the ice cream and taking to the park? How cheap could he get? I remembered the time when we both were together I always took her out to some expensive restaurant. I felt a tug at my shirt as I noticed Sarada looking at me questionably. She asked me why I stopped as I told her to take a walk from here to the smoothie shop as it was only one block away.

She nodded happily as I parked the car by the pavement carefully before getting out and taking her hand in mine. We walked briskly as I kept a keen eye on Sakura and that red freak in the park. They were barely visible now as they sat on the bench by the cherry blossom tree. This was ridiculous. I was supposed to enjoy this day with my daughter, not get all worked up because my ex-girlfriend/mother of my daughter was out with a guy. Sarada seemed obvious to all the tension as she bounced merrily on her feet. Soon we were into the shop as I took a seat by the window and told Sarada to sit there before moving to make the orders. I ordered the usual tomato one for me and Raspberry-beet for Sarada. It always bothered me that my own daughter hated tomatoes so much.

When our drinks arrived, she silently sipped on her as my mind was plagiarised by thoughts of her mother. I wondered if she was already seeing him from a long time? But won't Sarada know about it if that was the case. I couldn't help it.

"Sarada.."

She looked up at me as I decided to continue and scratched the back of my neck.

" Do your mother have a lot of friends here?"

This was stupid. She seemed to think so too as she gave me the weirdest look a five year old could muster. She seemed to be deep in thought before shrugging.

"Well there is Naruto Uncle and Ino Aunty and Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata Aunty, Sai, Temari. Those are from her high school. You should know them too."

She pointed out vaguely as I nodded to her.

"Then there is Karui and Karin from her clinic. They are pretty nice. Oh and yeah there is Sasori and Deidera. They are our neighbours. They are so cool Papa."

She seemed impressed by the guys as I wondered if they were the one who used to babysit her.

"So, this Sasori and Deidera. What do they look like?"

A part of me couldn't believe that I was interrogating my daughter about the possible suitors of her mother but the other part didn't seem to bother at all as I looked at Sarada expectantly. If she was bewildered by my questions she didn't say anything as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, trying to picture them possibly.

"Deidera is tall like you. He have blond hairs like Ino aunty. But they are darker then hers. His hairs are even longer than Mama and he ties it in a ponytail. Mama thought he was a girl when she first met him."

She grinned at the memories as I crossed out this name. He was definitely out of question as he was blonde.

"Deidera is good but Sasori is the best. He always makes jokes and he sings very nicely. He is pretty like a girl. And his red hairs are much better than Deidera's."

I chocked on my drink as I coughed slightly before swallowing the information. This was the guy I was looking for. Sarada continued speaking though as she narrated some story about how Sasori used to take her to the amusement park and how much fun she had with him. I didn't pay much attention though as I crushed the plastic glass in my hand. So not only Sakura was possibly going out with this guy but my daughter seemed to love him too. The images of him being her step dad rose into my mind as I frowned deeply. Hell no. I won't let this happen.

"PAPA!"

I looked in front as I just realised she had been calling my name for a while as I looked at her finished drink before getting up and motioning her to do the same.

"Let's go the amusement park."

/

 **Sakura's POV**

I rose on my toe as I pecked Sasori lightly on the cheek before he blushed and took my hands in his.

"I really had a great time with you Sakura."

"Me too."

I wasn't lying as it was true. I couldn't recall the last time I laughed so much and acted up my age. Sasori was really sweet and funny. I was secretly thankful that I didn't reject his proposal that day. It was just what I needed. I bid him goodbye as he walked into his apartment three doors away. I smiled as I saw him disappear into his flat before taking out my cellphone. I rang Sasuke immediately and told him that I was back as he said a simple okay in response before hanging up. Typical. I got inside and changed my clothes as quickly as I can just in time for the doorbell to ring. His house was good twenty kilometres away from here. How did he reach here so fast? I tied my hairs in a messy bun before scurrying off to the front door and unlocking it.

"Mama!"

Sarada hugged my waist tightly as I bowed down and kissed her cheeks before allowing her to come in. I was surprised when I saw Sasuke just standing silently by the door. Usually he would take off after dropping her. I asked him if he wanted to come in as he got inside without uttering a single syllable. He seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts. He sat on the couch without a word as I got into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his presence. Seeing my ex-boyfriend after I just came back from an amazing date with an amazing guy was just too surreal. I got back into the drawing room after the coffee was made as I kept the tray and offered him.

"Thanks."

He gave a monosymbolic answer as I sat on the other couch.

"Mama we went to the amusement park today!"

Sarada exclaimed with joy as she gave Sasuke her adorable grin and he smirked in response. I smiled as I looked between the duo. This was really unexpected. I would have never tapped him to be the type to go to an amusement park ever.

"Really? Lucky you!"

I gushed as she giggled and told me that she also ate her favourite cotton candy and rode the Ferris wheel with him. I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Sasuke riding in that as he glared at me. I bit my lip to stop but I couldn't help it as I burst into laughter. He rolled his eyes at me as he looked away.

"That's wonderful that you guys had so much fun. I could never get your Papa to go to the amusement park with…."

I paused as I realised the words coming out of my mouth. It was too late though. Both Sasuke and Sarada were giving me _the look_. Hers was an excited, curious one and his. His face was masked with an unreadable expression as I looked down. The wave of nostalgia hit me as I fisted my pajama before giving a smile to Sarada.

"Well it's great that you had so much fun today but honey you need to sleep now. It's getting late."

It was nine o'clock only but I wanted to break the icy atmosphere which loomed upon the room. If she would get to sleep Sasuke would leave and I could possibly be relieved. On the cue Sarada let out a big yawn as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded. To my surprise she walked out into her room after giving us both a goodnight kiss. I didn't have to worry for her dinner as I was sure that Sasuke would have already fed her in some nice French cuisine.

A heavy silence donned upon the two of us as the only sound was the sipping of the coffee from the cup. I kept my gaze locked to the cup as I didn't want to look at him. Today was the first time we got a chance to have a light and pleasant conversation but I went further and ruined it. Why couldn't I keep my damned mouth shut?

"Who is Sasori?"

I almost spat out my coffee as it burned my tongue before a horrified expression crossed my face. Did he saw me today? Did Sarada tell him about him? I knew it was a bad idea to lie to him about that patient thing but Ino convinced me that if Sasuke knew I was going out on a date he would never let me live that down. In her words, he would probably label me as the irresponsible mother. I cooled myself as I stared back at him.

"He is my neighbour. The one who used to babysit Sarada."

"And?"

I was sure now that he knew about my date with Sasori. Maybe he was in the area today. That's why he got here so quickly. I didn't want him to give me a third degree as I gulped down the black liquid in one swift motion. He was already through with his.

"What do you mean?"

I asked bluntly as he looked straight into my eyes.

"I saw you with him."

I knew it. I sighed as I shook my head with disbelief. Ino was right. He was going to be all judgemental now and give me a lecture on good parenting.

"You didn't have to lie to me."

He spoke again to my sheer surprise as I looked up at him with confusion. He didn't seem angry though. Upset was the best word to put a label on to it.

"I don't mind."

Did I hear him correctly? My jaw practically dropped to the floor as he shrugged.

"It's your life. You can date whoever you want."

I couldn't have been more taken aback by his remark as I gulped and took a heavy breath. This was not what I imagined. But he was right in a way. We both had nothing in common except Sarada and we had no right whatsoever to mingle into each other's life. I just never imagined Sasuke to be so understanding.

"I am sorry. I should have told you. I didn't know how you will react."

"We are not together Sakura."

"Right."

I let out a shaky breath as his eyes seemed to say otherwise. It made me think he was not speaking the entire truth. I got up and picked up my cup as my hands trembled a little. The cup fell out of my grasp and shattered on the marble floor as it snapped Sasuke's attention towards me. I groaned and got down to pick up the broken pieces as I tried to ignore his piercing gaze.

"Ouch."

One of the tiny pieces broke into the skin of my palm as the trickle of blood started oozing out. This was just great.

"You are as clumsy as always."

I didn't realize he was by my side until I heard his voice as he took my palm in his. A shiver ran through my vein at his warm touch as he inspected the cut. I wondered if he felt the same too but before I could comprehend he spoke again.

"You need to clean this up."

He referred to my wound as I nodded to him before retracing my hand from his grip. I moved to pick up the fallen pieces before he stopped me.

"I will take care of it."

He said shortly as I got up and headed to the kitchen to wash it off with cold water. He followed me soon enough as he threw the broken glass into the bin. I turned and let out a gasp as I realised just how close he was to me. His eyes scanned me from top to bottom as I adjusted the tank top. Was he really checking me out? I licked my dry lip as his eyes stopped at them. I recognised that look. I have been on the receiving end of it a thousand of times before. My heart hammered wildly inside my rib cage at our close proximity. This was bad. Sarada was asleep. I was alone with him.

I also took the moment to admire his physique. All those years have done him good as he have gotten even more sexier than before. His shoulders were a lot broader and I could see his muscled form through his tight shirt.

'When did he take off his jacket?'

The dark stubble suited his broody personality and his lips. I bit my own as I stared at his pink ones which were drawn in a thin line. Lust was beginning to cloud my vision as I decided to leave before the situation went out of hand. But it was too late. One moment we were standing, the other he was kissing me as though his life depended on it. His lips molded perfectly with mine as I was almost knocked out of my feet by his fervent kiss but his arms encircled my waist and prevented me from falling. He flushed our bodies together as I felt butterflies exploding into my stomach. His touch was like electricity as he deepened the kiss and my hand involuntarily wrapped around his neck. I didn't have a single rational thought in my head right now.

He was overpowering me. And I loved it. He picked me up before slamming me against the wall as I gasped and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside my mouth. His hands were all over me as he squeezed and rubbed my clothed body. I yanked at his dark hairs as he bit my lip. He was pressing me further into the wall as our tongue battled for dominance. I was almost out of breath and I couldn't care less as it would probably be the best way to die.

I was just reminded of how good of a kisser he really was. Among other things. He finally broke from my lips as he moved his mouth towards my neck and started sucking on it. I moaned as I brought him close and wrapped my legs tightly around him. I didn't care about anything. It has been years since I felt this sensation. I didn't realise I needed it until this moment. I was aroused like hell and I didn't give a flying fuck if Sasuke decided to fuck me right against the wall. This was what I needed.

I wanted to be fucked mercilessly. I didn't care if we both hated each other. The endpoint was that we both wanted this. This was toxic. But sanity be damned. We were both far from being normal.

My hands moved to his belt and I started unbuckling it as he placed his hands on either side of my head and stared at me with heavy lust. I opened it and unzipped his pant and moved his boxers down in one swift motion as he slid my pajama shorts and panties. He moved his hand to grab himself as slid himself into me slowly. I moaned out aloud at the sensation of both pain and pleasure as he filled me up completely. It has been years after all. Was it just me or has he gotten bigger? I didn't ponder much as he started moving sensually within me. His lips found mine again to muffle my moans as I racked my nails at his shoulders. He increased his tempo as my head hit the wall and I hissed in his mouth. He cupped my bottom to pick me up before wrapping my legs around his waist once again. This gave him more leverage as he _indeed_ fucked me senselessly. After a while I couldn't keep up with his insane speed and strength as I limped around him. He broke our kiss and his eyes met mine as he nestled my nose with his. His smouldering look pushed me off the edge as I saw stars and came hard around him. He didn't stop though as he kept staring at me wildly. He seemed just as insatiated as me. Was it possible that he too was never with someone all these years? I didn't think about it much as he kept hitting my sweet spot again and again. Did he still remember that? His left hand traced my backbone before it rested on a familiar area and he grazed his hand over it. His name was still inked over my body and I tried not to relish on his gentle touch there as he thrusted even more harder than before.

I didn't know if I would get this chance again as I brought my hand to lift his shirt shakingly. He caught my hand as he nestled his head in the crook of my neck and gave a fairly hard thrust as I gasped. I was about to come the second time. I tried to muster the last ounce of control as I pushed his head away lightly and succeeded in lifting his shirt up this time. I came again then as I dropped my hand and he crashed his lips on me once again. I saw white all over just as he reached his own climax. He thrusted a few times before he too was spent completely. I didn't dare look at him as I rested my face on his shoulder. Now that we both had come down from our high the reality was sinking in. I had sex with Sasuke. When our daughter was sleeping right next door. We both let out heavy breathes as we stayed in the same position. He was still inside me as I tried not to think about it right now. I didn't know who moved first but I felt him slipping from inside me as I unwrapped my legs and held the wall to balance myself. I was feeling very sore now that it was over. He wasn't gentle and it had been a really long time for me. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket as he wiped himself and passed it to me. I too cleaned myself up and returned it to him as he threw it into the trashcan. I saw the red marks of my nails on his neck and arms as he washed his hands in the sink before looking away.

"Are you ok?"

I almost jumped at his husky voice as he noticed me leaning by the wall and I nodded.

'No you jerk. You fucked me like an animal and I am pretty sure I can't walk straight tomorrow.'

He refused to meet my eyes as he looked at the ground.

"I should go."

You know what's the worse thing a guy could do? Leaving immediately after having sex with a girl. But our situation wasn't ideal. It was just a heat of moment thing. We were both driven by the lust. And now I wanted nothing more than him to leave as soon as possible.

"Yeah."

I mumbled as we both walked out of the kitchen. I would never be able to look at it the same way again. I peeked into Sarada's room to find her sleeping as a thought crept into my head. We didn't use protection. Shit! I mentally made a note to rush into the medical store early in the morning to take after pill. Sasuke pulled on his jacket as he gave me a brief glance. As I watched his retreating back I couldn't help but stop him as I asked.

"You kept it."

He paused but didn't look back as I was well aware that he knew what he was talking about. He looked over his shoulder as he gave a small smirk.

"I can say the same for you."

And he was gone in a moment as the door shut behind him and I let myself a moment of weakness and slumped on my knees. I didn't know what was more bothersome. The fact that I just had sex with Sasuke or the fact that my name was still tattoed over his chest after all these years.

/

Before anyone start to lash out on me over the last scene that it shouldn't have happened or it was not practical. Let me clarify something. Some relations borderline on love-hate. I say this from my own personal experience. One minute you can be mad at them the other you could be kissing the living daylights out of them. Sasusaku are like that in my story. They have a complex relationship. Yes they hate each other but that doesn't stop them from lusting each other. It is the human tendency. It was a sort of angry sex. You can see that all they do is fight in this story so it was a way to release tension. But that doesn't mean that they would be having sex all the time they meet. No. And NO She did not cheat on Sasori as he is not her boyfriend and they went on a single date. Their thoughts will be clarified in next chapter. This scene was necessary to progress the story and you will find later on.

 _ **As always read and review.**_

 _ **Positive criticism is always appreciated.**_


End file.
